Annoying Girl
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Setelah putus dari Hinata, Kiba malah bertemu Ino dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Baginya gadis itu adalah gadis paling menyebalkan di dunia ini./... "Ino Yamanaka, kau tahu? Kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada siapapun yang pernah ku temui."/ tapi tidak selamanya kan benci akan tetap menjadi benci./KibaIno. chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Annoying Girl**

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing KibaIno

.

.

Kiba tahu kehidupannya memang tidak pernah seindah kisah di dalam novel ataupun dongeng. Hubungan asmaranya menyedihkan. Ia pikir semua akan menjadi begitu mudah dan menyenangkan ketika ia berhasil menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Namun semua tidak seperti dugaannya. Ia memang memiliki gadis itu tapi rasanya tidak sepenuhnya begitu, jika diumpamakan barangkali seperti menggenggam air. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis Hyuuga itu mau menerimanya jika sebenarnya dia tak punya perasaan apapun padanya?

"Jadi...tidak bisa lagi ya malam ini?" Inuzuka muda itu tengah duduk di bingkai jendela apartemennya. Merengut kesal ketika jawaban kekasihnya masih sama seperti beberapa hari kemarin. Setiap kali ia mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam bersama atau sekedar acara kencan singkat Hinata selalu bilang bahwa dia sibuk. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Selain itu tugas sekolahnya menumpuk, nyaris seperti gunung everest. Bagaimana mungkin seperti itu?

 _"Maaf ya..."_

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga tidak bisa memaksa, meskipun tugasnya sendiri bisa dibilang lebih menumpuk, tapi ia sering meluangkan waktu untuk gadis itu, kapanpun si gadis membutuhkannya. Apakah ini adil? "Oke... tidak masalah kok."

 _"Arigatou Kiba-kun, kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya ya."_ suara di seberang sana sedikit terburu-buru.

"Tunggu sebentar."

 _"Hm?"_

Kiba diam beberapa saat, berharap Hinata akan berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' sebelum benar-benar menutup telfonnya. Namun ketika detik-detik berikutnya keduanya hanya diam, dia menghela napas berat, gadis itu tidak pernah peka dengan maksudnya.

" _Kiba... ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

Dia terkekeh pelan. Menertawakan aksi konyolnya itu, oke... tidak masalah. Ia percaya kok jika Hinata mencintainya. Bukankah bukti cinta tidak hanya diungkapkan lewat kata-kata semata? "Tidak ada apa-apa, baiklah... sampai jumpa, semoga harimu menyenangkan." tak ada jawaban apapun, karena gadis di seberang sana telah menutup telfonnya tanpa basa-basi apapun lagi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memutuskannya saja?" Shikamaru berujar malas ketika ia dan Kiba tengah duduk santai di depan apartemen Kiba. Pemuda Nara itu memainkan gitarnya, namun tak menggumamkan lagu apapun.

Kiba tidak yakin bahwa menceritakan hubungan asmaranya pada Shikamaru adalah hal yang tepat, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk menyimpan semua bebannya sendirian, biarpun seorang pria ia juga butuh teman untuk berbagi cerita, "Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggunya putus dengan pacarnya, 3 tahun Shika... 3 tahun aku menunggunya putus dengan pacarnya, dan setelah aku berhasil mendapatkannya, aku akan memutuskannya begitu saja? Lalu perjuangkanku selama ini bernilai apa? Dasar idiot!"

Pemuda Nara mengerutkan keningnya, si rambut coklat itu meminta pendapat padanya, dan ketika dia telah mengungkapkan pendapatnya umpatan itu yang dia dapatkan? Oh yang benar saja, "Terserah kau sajalah, wanita memang merepotkan."

Kiba tidak menyahut sementara suara petikan gitar Shikamaru menemani sisa malam mereka, malam awal musim semi yang cukup dingin.

.

.

Apa yang ia lihat sore itu sulit untuk dipercaya, bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan ia terlalu bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Hinata, berharap gadis itu bisa pulang bersamanya, meskipun Hinata tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk berkencan tapi setidaknya pulang bersama akan mengobati rasa rindunya pada gadis manis bermata bak mutiara itu, namun alih-alih keinginan itu terwujud, Hinata sudah duduk diboncengan motor keren Naruto dan motor itu telah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, oh... ketiban sial apa dia.

Dia mengumpat, tentu saja marah, bagaimana mungkin Hinata meluangkan waktu untuk mantan pacarnya, sedangkan ia yang berusaha memohon saja tidak mampu untuk meluluhkan hati gadis itu.

"Kudengar mereka balikan lo." suara Shikamaru yang mendadak muncul, membuat Kiba semakin kesal. "Siap-siap ya... sebentar lagi kau pasti akan mendapat pesan dari gadis itu yang isinya 'maaf Kiba-kun, kita putus saja ya'." jangankan menaruh simpati, ia lebih suka melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu tampak marah, sejujurnya sejak awal ia tidak setuju Kiba berhubungan dengan Hinata.

"Kau bicara begitu hanya untuk membuatku khawatir kan? Dan aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapanmu," dia melotot kesal ke arah Shikamaru, berjalan lebih dulu, berusaha tidak mengotori pikirannya dengan hal-hal yang baru saja diucapkan si pemuda Nara.

"Akui sajalah, Hinata tidak pernah mencintaimu, dia cuma menggunakanmu sebagai pelarian, akukan sudah bilang putuskan dia sebelum dia memutuskanmu, lagipula dia pasti akan sangat bahagia jika kau memutuskannya duluan." kaki pemuda malas itu mendepak cepat mengikuti langkah Inuzuka.

"Kau bisa berhenti bicara tidak? Rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalamu dengan kakiku." Kiba geram, giginya bergemeratak.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa, tawa aneh yang lebih didominasi kemalasan.

.

.

Kiba kembali menjalani malamnya dengan kegiatan membosankan, acara TV hanya dipenuhi berita politik, dan ia tak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau politik. Jadi... daripada menambah keluhan kebosanannya ia pergi keluar, barangkali jalan-jalan ke kafe akan membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

Itu kan hanya barangkali...

Bagaimana jika semua itu meleset dan perasaannya malah jauh lebih buruk?

Kafe yang terletak di dekat taman kota itu adalah tempat istimewa bagi para muda-mudi untuk menghabiskan acara kencan atau cuma sekedar nongkrong bersama teman, itu tak terkecuali untuk pasangan yang tengah ia lihat kan?

Alisnya berkerut, berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya, dan tanpa banyak berpikir lagi ia memasuki kafe itu dengan langkah cepat. Berhenti di dekat sepasang muda-mudi tersebut. "Oh begini ya kelakuanmu? Kau selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan ketika aku mengajakmu kencan dan sekarang kau dengan senang hati malah mengencani mantan pacarmu, ya Tuhan..." bibir tipisnya mengukir senyuman menyedihkan, jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali, tatapannya tajam pada dua orang di hadapannya.

Hinata dan Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka, terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Kiba. Namun lebih terkejut lagi dengan kemarahan pemuda Inuzuka itu yang menggemparkan para pengunjung kafe, pasalnya sekarang mereka semua tengah memperhatikan drama kacangan ini.

"Kiba... ini tidak..." kalimat Naruto segera dipotong Hinata.

"Kita putus saja ya." matanya tak mampu melihat ke arah Kiba.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya bisa melongo, "Tapi... hei..."

"Ku bilang kita putus, kau tidak dengar ya? Aku tidak mencintaimu." pada akhirnya matanya kini menatap ke arah Kiba, tanpa ada ekspresi bersalah apapun. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Gadis itu membiarkan Inuzuka tetap diam dengan pikirannya, sementara kakinya telah melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata kau mau kemana?"

Dan ketika detik berikutnya Naruto juga meninggalkannya, Kiba berdiri seperti orang bodoh di tengah kafe itu sementara orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu memandang ke arahnya dengan penuh simpati, barangkali mereka berpikir bahwa nasib si pemuda berambut coklat itu terlalu malang.

.

.

Bus malam itu melaju pelan di jalanan Tokyo yang padat, padahal letak apartemennya tidak jauh dari kafe tapi entah kenapa Kiba malah memilih naik bus dan tidak tahu arah tujuannya. Dia berkali-kali mengumpat kesal setiap teringat kejadian di kafe tadi, ia mengakui jika Shikamaru benar kali ini, dan ia semakin dibuat kesal karena kebenaran itu.

Suara tawa seseorang di sampingnya membuatnya terusik. "Menyedihkan." itu adalah tawa seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang terurai, matanya berwarna biru jernih, sebiru langit musim semi. "Pantas saja kekasihmu memutuskanmu, kelakuanmu benar-benar memalukan."

Kiba mengerutkan kening, apakah gadis itu tengah berbicara padanya? Ya ampun bagaimana mungkin tidak jika sepasang mata yang menawan itu jelas-jelas mengarah padanya, lagipula siapa juga gadis itu sampai berani mencampuri urusannya? "Masa bodoh."

Si pirang berhenti tertawa, "Oke... maafkan aku, ya aku tahu kau mungkin kesal atau apalah, tapi jika boleh jujur aku akan berkata bahwa mantan kekasihmu itu lebih cocok dengan pria yang diajaknya kencan tadi, jadi... relakan sajalah."

"Kau minta maaf sekaligus mengejekku?" andai saja yang bicara itu bukanlah seorang gadis, barangkali Kiba telah memukul kepalanya sampai tersungkur, hhhh... sabar Kiba. "Lupakan... lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu." untuk apa juga sih ia meladeni gadis yang banyak bicara itu.

"Namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka." bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum, dengan tangan terulur berharap mendapat sambutan. "Dan kau?"

Kiba mengacuhkannya. "Apa pentingnya memberi tahu namaku padamu?"

Alih-alih tersinggung Ino malah tersenyum maklum sambil menarik tangannya kembali, bukan salah pemuda itu sih jika dia memilih bersikap dingin, mungkin saja sikap Ino yang menyebalkan membuat pemuda itu enggan mengenalkan dirinya.

Bus berhenti beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa perlu banyak bicara Kiba segera keluar dari bus. Berharap segalanya akan membaik setelah ini. Harinya buruk, sangat buruk dan menyebalkan. Hinata memutuskannya, belum lagi mendapat ejekan dari gadis aneh yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, oh ya Tuhan... ia melupakan Shikamaru, jika ada pemuda Nara itu, berharap segalanya baik-baik saja akan terasa mustahil.

.

.

Siang itu hujan turun agak mendadak, rintik airnya cukup deras, dan ketimbang membiarkan seragamnya basah Kiba berlari ke halte terdekat. Tertawa pelan karena merasa beruntung, namun tidak lagi begitu ketika dilihatnya Ino tengah berdiri di dekatnya. Seragam sekolahnya berbeda, gadis itu jelas berasal dari sekolah sebelah.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangan, berpura-pura tidak tahu jika Ino ada di sampingnya, dan berharap seseorang lain hadir di antara mereka. Karena entah kenapa ia muak dengan celotehan gadis itu yang lebih mirip seekor beo gila.

"Hei kita bertemu lagi, kau pria yang kemarin kan?"

Oh shit!

Tapi Kiba berusaha tak mendengarkan, ia tetap berdiri dengan santai, memainkan ponselnya yang sepi tanpa pesan dari siapapun.

"Kau menunggu mantan pacarmu menghubungimu?" tawa Ino yang pelan namun penuh ejekan terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinganya. "Bukankah itu tindakan bodoh?"

Inuzuka tetap diam tak menyahut. Gadis itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya, ya Tuhan... kenapa harinya begitu menyebalkan? Hari ini Shikamaru menertawainya habis-habisan, padahal kabar putus dirinya dengan Hinata bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang akan mengundang tawa. Hei... itu hal yang menyedihkan kan? Harusnya sebagai sahabat yang baik Shikamaru akan menghiburnya, tapi apa pernah seperti itu? Rasanya pemuda Nara itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai musuh daripada sahabat.

"Kiba Inuzuka..." Ino menganggukkan kepalanya ketika membaca name tag yang bertengger jelas di jas seragam Kiba. "Nama yang bagus."

Kiba menghela napas panjang, kenapa hujan semakin deras saat dirinya ingin lari dari tempat itu, dan kenapa juga Tuhan menakdirkannya bertemu lagi dengan gadis gila ini, batinnya. "Ino Yamanaka, kau tahu? Kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada siapapun yang pernah ku temui." meskipun tidak lebih menyebalkan dari Shikamaru sih.

Gadis pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh ya? Masih bagus kau menyebutku menyebalkan, daripada kau menyebutku kejam." ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa renyah.

'Benar-benar gadis gila,' Kiba membatin. Berusaha mengumpulkan sisa kesabarannya sementara hatinya terus berdoa agar hujannya segera reda. Berkali-kali ia mendengus, jangan sampai ia berakhir dengan pukulan warga karena telah mendorong gadis itu hingga terjun ke tengah jalan yang ramai.

"Dingin sekali sih sikapmu itu."

"Aku tidak dingin, kau pikir aku es."

Tawa kembali terdengar dari gadis di sebelahny. "Mencoba bercanda dengan cara yang dingin, menarik."

Kiba tidak tahan lagi. Maka dengan kesal ia melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu, tak lagi mempedulikan bagaimana derasnya hujan yang turun, membiarkan seragamnya basah. Karena ia pikir itu jauh lebih baik daripada mendengarkan Ino terus berbicara dengan topik-topik yang aneh.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya ternganga, sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya terkikik karena ulah pemuda itu yang menurutnya lucu.

.

.

Shikamaru datang ke kamarnya dengan raut malas seperti biasanya. Saat itu Kiba tengah berbaring di tempat tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan punggungnya yang terasa nyaris remuk. Ia ingin berpura-pura menutup mata saja agar pemuda Nara itu segera meninggalkan apartemennya, tapi semua sudah terlambat, tetangganya sudah duduk manis di kursi belajarnya.

"Secepat itu kau mendapatkan kekasih baru?" ia bergumam dan nyaris tak dapat didengar oleh Inuzuka.

Jadi dengan malas pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya mendelik, tetap dalam posisi berbaring tanpa mau repot-repot duduk dan menyahuti tamu malamnya.

"Kau cocok dengan gadis itu." kapan coba Shikamaru tahu jika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis, lagipula siapa yang dia maksud? Ino Yamanaka? Gila apa? Mana mungkin ia akan menjalin hubungan dengan sosok menyebalkan seperti Yamanaka.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?" lemparan bantal tepat mengenai wajah Shikamaru. Membuatnya mendecak kesal, namun alih-alih membalas dia hanya membiarkan bantal itu teronggok di lantai dengan tak elitnya.

"Aku kenal dia kok, tenang saja aku tidak akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian." tangannya yang bebas mulai membuka buku tugas Kiba yang baru selesai setengah, rumus-rumus matematika tertulis tak rapi di buku itu, dia sedikit mencibir. "Ayahku teman baik ayahnya."

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Inuzuka bangkit, membiarkan rambutnya acak-acakan, dia duduk tak nyaman dengan kepala yang bersandar di tembok.

"Ino Yamanaka, kau dekat dengannya kan? Aku nyaris tidak percaya jika orang yang memiliki wajah pas-pasan sepertimu ternyata banyak yang suka." dia tergelak, senang rasanya melihat Kiba mulai memasang wajah kesal.

"Ya Tuhan... aku bisa terserang darah tinggi akibat ulah mereka." mereka yang dimaksud Kiba tentu saja Shikamaru dan Ino. Ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa dua orang itu sama menyebalkannya. "Dengar ya! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan gadis gila itu, kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di bus dan di halte, itu saja." Dan sementara Shikamaru terus tertawa, otaknya memunculkan pertanyaan. "Kau memata-mataiku ya?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tawanya reflek terhenti, ada raut lain yang mendadak muncul di wajahnya, hal itu membuat Kiba heran.

"Lalu kau tahu darimana jika aku bertemu dengan si pirang Yamanaka itu? pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di bus kau tidak ada di sana, kau di apartemenmu dan tidur lebih awal, lalu pertemuan keduaku dengan gadis itu kau juga tidak ada di sana, saat itu hujan deras sekali, kau sudah pulang duluan tanpa menungguku kan?" keningnya berkerut, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan menuntut sementara pemuda Nara itu diam beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu..." kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung tak berkelanjutan karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, entah benar atau salah Kiba sempat melihat Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Seperti sebuah kelegaan, sebelum akhirnya pamit pergi dari apartemen Kiba. Panggilan dari siapa sih sampai sanggup membuat pemuda pemalas itu mengangkat telfonnya dan membiarkan waktu luangnya terbuang hanya untuk menjawab panggilan dari seberang sana?

Namun Kiba juga agak malas dengan segala urusan Shikamaru yang terkadang rumit. Barangkali panggilan barusan dari sang Ibu, Bibi Nara yang cerewetnya bukan main, tukang paksa dan terlalu bersemangat menceramahi anak dan suaminya dengan berbagai topik yang terkadang tidak dapat dipahami.

Ia meraih bantal yang tergeletak di lantai. Lebih baik tidur saja, daripada memikirkan jawaban Shikamaru yang masih membuat pikirannya tidak berhenti melayangkan pertanyaan.

.

.

Pada pertemuan ketiganya dengan Ino, Kiba agak heran lantaran sikap gadis itu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka bertemu di sebuah minimarket pada awal malam ketika matahari baru beberapa menit yang lalu tenggelam.

Ino keluar dari minimarket dengan wajah sayu. Membawa beberapa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak, dan gadis itu melewatinya begitu saja, tak ada sapaan ataupun lelucon bodoh yang ia benci. Sebenarnya bukan masalah juga jika gadis itu mendadak amnesia, tapi entah kenapa hal itu agak mengganggu pikirannya. Atau barangkali Yamanaka tak menyadari jika yang dilewatinya barusan adalah Kiba, ya... itu mungkin masuk akal.

Kiba mulai melangkah ke dalam minimarket, membeli beberpa bahan makanan dan kembali keluar dengan langkah tak bersemangat. Dia menggerutu pelan, tidak mungkin kan hanya karena gadis itu tak lagi menyapanya membuat suasana hatinya mendadak buruk, oh ayolah siapa kemarin yang kesal ketika bertemu gadis itu?

.

.

Kiba menghela napas kesal. Soal matematika di hadapannya nyarias membuat otaknya panas dengan deretan angka-angka aneh yang membosankan. Bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan soal sebanyak ini jika sekarang saja otaknya tak lagi mau bekerja.

"Itu adalah bagian paling mudahnya, dan kau tidak bisa." Shikamaru yang mendadak muncul kini tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, mendecak beberapa kali, "Apa yang kau bisa?"

"Diam kau!" Inuzuka membentak tanpa mau menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

Pemuda Nara itu memutar bola matanya. Keheranan bercampur dengan kebingungan terkspos jelas di wajahnya. "Kau tidak menutup pintumu." ia mendengus. "Aku jadi tidak ragu lagi, kau memang bodoh."

Kiba tak tahan lagi. "Kau ada masalah denganku? Kalau aku bodoh memangnya kenapa?"

Melihat kilatan marah di mata teman dekatnya, Shikamaru tak lagi berminat untuk menggoda si rambut coklat tersebut. "Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, lagipula aku datang kemari bukan untuk mengajakmu ribut."

"Lalu?" ia rela melepaskan pandangan dari tugas menjemukan yang menurutnya penting itu hanya untuk mendapat jawaban yang masuk akal dari teman sekaligus tetangganya tersebut.

"Begini..." cukup ragu untuk mengatakan maksudnya. "Aku memiliki urusan dan..."

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak sabar menunggu jawaban. "Ya apa? Katakan saja apa susahnya?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Pria inuzuka itu kembali fokus pada tugasnya. Berusaha mengabaikan kegiatan tak pentingnya, meladeni kata-kata Shikamaru tak ubahnya membuang waktu dengan percuma.

"Hei... aku bisa meminjamkan tugasku padamu, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." dengan ekspresi seperti itu siapapun tahu bahwa ia sedang tak main-main sekarang. "Ayolah bantu aku."

Kiba menutup bukunya. Mulai memperhatikan detail wajah lelaki di hadapannya, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada kebohongan yang disembunyikan. "Kau bahkan tak memberi tahuku, aku harus membantumu apa." dan sejujurnya tawaran Shikamaru itu cukup menggiurkan, mengingat temannya itu jago dalam matematika maka nilai matematikanya akan sedikit lebih baik.

Senyum pemuda Nara itu terselip tipis. "Begini... aku sudah janji pada temanku untuk menemaninya tapi Temari mendadak menelfonku dan mengajakku pergi ke rumah neneknya, aku tidak bisa menolak mereka, jadi... aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemui temanku ini." ada sedikit keraguan yang terlintas di mimik wajahnya.

Bantuan yang sedehana untuk mendapatkan perbaikan nilai matematika, ia pikir ini bukanlah masalah besar. "Aku harus menemui temanmu di mana?"

Mata Shikamaru berbinar, kelihatannya Kiba tertarik untuk membantunya. "Di kafe dekat halte, kau mau membantuku?"

"Hmmm... tapi jangan mengingkari janjimu."

"Tentu saja." dan tak ada lagi yang dikatakan pemuda Nara tersebut, dia berlari keluar apartemen Kiba dan kembali dengan buku tugas Matematikanya, buru-buru pergi lagi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Kiba berdiri di tengah kafe seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bertanya siapa teman yang dimaksud Shikamaru itu, atau sekedar memberikann keterangan mengenai ciri-ciri orang tersebut. Ia meraih ponsel di dalam saku celananya, berniat mengirim pesan pada temannya yang sibuk kencan itu. Tapi mendadak seseorang menabraknya, alhasil ponselnya jatuh dan berserakan di lantai, ia mengabaikan ponsel itu sebab orang yang menyebabkan kekacauan itu malah meracau tak jelas. Berlari sembari memaki seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang meninggalkannya.

"Gadis gila itu membuat ponselmu berantakan." seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya membuyarkan keheranannya.

"Oh." mendadak Kiba berjongkok untuk memunguti serpihan ponselnya yang tak lagi rapi. Baterai ponsel itu terpelanting jauh, layarnya mengguratkan retakan mengenaskan. "Sialan." ia mengumpat karena baru menyadari siapa gadis yang menabraknya dan tak mau bertanggung jawab tersebut.

Benda remuk itu kini tak lagi utuh, rusak dan tak berfungsi, ia bahkan lupa alasan utamanya datang ke tempat ini dan buru-buru berlari keluar kafe untuk mengejar gadis pembuat masalah tersebut.

Ia harus meminta ganti rugi. Ibunya baru membelikan ponsel itu beberapa minggu lalu, tak mungkin kan ia meminta ponsel baru lagi. Barangkali sang ibu akan membakarnya hidup-hidup karena tak bisa menjaga barang yang menurutnya berharga itu.

Kiba melihat gadis pirang itu berdiri di bawah pohon ginko sementara pria berambut hitam yang dikejarnya telah jauh meninggalkannya bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah. Kakinya melangkah kesal ke arah gadis tersebut, baru dari jarak dekat ia tahu jika si pirang yang ia kenal sebagai Yamanaka Ino itu tengah menangis dengan kondisi mengerikan.

Pria Inuzuka itu hendak melarikan diri, takut jika orang yang lewat di antara mereka akan mengira dialah yang menganiaya gadis itu. Tapi ketika si gadis terlanjur menyadari kehadirannya, otaknya membeku dan ia terpaku di tempat.

Ino buru-buru menghapus air matanya, menatap tajam ke arah Kiba, seolah berniat menerkamnya kapanpun dia siap. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Rasa simpati Kiba mendadak luntur, padahal ia nyaris tak mempermasalahkan ponselnya yang rusak karena ia tahu apa yang tengah dialami gadis itu. Namun mendengar pertanyaan kasarnya membuatnya tak lagi mau kompromi. "Kau seenaknya menabrakku, dan sekarang masih berani berkata kasar?" dia mendengus, "Kau harus ganti rugi!" tagannya terulur dan memperlihatkan ponsel remuk pada gadis di hadapannya.

Ino terperangah, ia bahkan ta sadar telah melakukan hal fatal itu. Ya Tuhan... dari mana ia memiliki uang untuk mengganti ponsel mahal milik pria itu, sementara uang sakunya masih minta pada orang tua. "Mmm... ma... maaf."

"Ya... aku memaafkanmu, tapi ganti rugi." ia mengamati Ino yang tampak lupa dengan masalahnya.

"Tapi..."

"Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada-"

"Ya, jangan, jangan ku mohon, aku akan menggantinya." dipikiran gadis itu Kiba akan melaporkannya pada polisi. Pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak, padahal pria tersebut belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kiba terkekeh. Ia baru akan bilang bahwa akan melaporkan Ino pada orang tuanya, ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa orang tua gadis itu. "Ya sudah mana uangnya?"

"Hei... tidak sekarang juga, aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk mengganti ponselmu, kau pikir orang tuaku konglomerat?" si pirang mendecak kesal. "Aku janji akan mengganti ponselmu, tapi beri aku waktu."

"Kau bercanda ya? Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan pentingku tanpa ponsel." mereka berdua saling diam, saling pandang dalam rasa kesal yang sama-sama pekat. "Begini saja, mana ponselmu? Aku akan meminjam ponselmu sampai kau mampu mengganti ponselku."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah... aku juga tidak akan macam-macam dengan ponselmu."

Ino kesal, apalagi orang-orang yang sejak tadi berjalan di sekitar mereka menatap seolah ia dan Kiba adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Jadi dengan berat hati ia mengambil ponsel dari tas selempang kecilnya. "Awas kalau kau macam-macam, aku bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Coba saja kalau bisa." gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" ia mengulurkan ponsel putih itu pada si pemuda.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." dengan seringai lebar ia menerima ponsel tersebut. "Ya sudah, sampai bertemu dengan ponsel baru milikku."

Melihat pria berambut coklat yang berjalan meninggalkannya membuat keningnya berkedut aneh. Ia ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah ponselnya disita, oh apa-apaan ini? Ia ingin memukul kepala pria itu tapi mengingat mereka tengah berada di tempat umum membuatnya urung, lebih baik ia pulang dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Ketika baru melangkah, ia ingat sesuatu, "Ya Tuhan... Shikamaru."

.

.

Kiba tak pernah membahas pertemuan yang gagal dengan teman Shikamaru itu pada siapapun, lagi pula pemuda Nara itu tak pernah mengungkit apapun seolah paham jika situasi waktu itu tidak sesuai dengan yang direncanakan, itu bagus, lagipula ia sendiri ingin melupakan hal itu dengan cepat.

Di pertemuan mereka yang ke 5. Kiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran gadis pirang itu di depan apartemennya, ia kira si Yamanaka itu tengah mencari Shikamaru, tapi ternyata tidak. Dengan seenaknya gadis itu masuk ke apartemennya dan mengulurkan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi sebuah kotak.

"Apa ini?" Kiba yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan gitarnya merasa kesal bukan main karena kehadiran tamu tak diundangnya tersebut.

"Ponselmu." ekspresinya tak seperti biasanya, senyumnya tipis meski tampak dipaksakan tapi sejujurnya Kiba mengakui jika senyum itu cukup errr... cukup manis. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Pria Inuzuka itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu lawan bicaranya kembali melanjutkan kalimat.

"Jadi pacarku ya..."

TBC

 **Iseng aja nulis ini, soalnya fic yang main charanya mereka udah jarang banget ditemui.**

 **Maaf kalau ada banyak typo dan kesalahan yang bertebaran.**

 **Review? ada yang mau lanjut ga?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Annoying Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing KibaIno

.

.

"Jadi pacarku ya..."

Reflek Kiba melongo, pernyataan itu lebih mengejutkan dari berita apapun yang pernah ia dengar. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar gila. Belum sempat ia menyudahi keterkejutannya dan mulai bicara, si pirang mendahuluinya.

"Ini tidak sungguhan kok." Dia nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget pemuda itu. "Lagi pula kenapa juga aku menyukaimu."

Pemuda itu berdecak, bagus... ini lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah ia alami. "Ambil ponselmu di meja itu, dan pergilah dari sini!" telunjuknya masih mengarah ke sebuah meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Namun, tetap berjalan untuk mengambil ponsel kesayangannya yang beberapa hari ini disita pemuda menyebalkan tersebut. Untung ayahnya berbaik hati untuk membeli ponsel baru yang sejujurnya tidak lebih mahal dari ponsel Kiba. "Aku sudah mengganti ponselmu, dan..." ia mematung di ambang pintu ketika ponsel yang ia rindukan sudah ada di genggamannya.

"Apa?" malas, Kiba kembali memetik gitarnya dan mulai menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

Bahkan raut memohon Ino tak mampu membuat hati pria itu luluh. Ia benci berurusan dengan gadis cerewet seperti Yamanaka, beruntungnya ia dan gadis itu tak satu sekolah. "Kau itu kenapa? Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu waktu santaiku."

Yamanaka muda itu melotot, yang sayangnya tak digubris oleh pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Ia kesal, dan dengan kemarahan yang nyaris membuatnya sakit kepala, kaki jenjangnya mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. jika saja Shikamaru bisa membantu, ia juga tak akan repot-repot meminta bantuan lelaki Inuzuka itu.

.

.

Ketika Shikamaru masuk ke apartemennya di sore yang mendung itu. Kiba mendapati fakta yang sangat mengejutkan. Tak disangka jika ternyata teman yang dimaksud Shikamaru untuk ia temui di kafe dekat halte itu ternyata si Yamanaka.

"Oh sial, dan kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?" ia mendecak, melihat kopinya di dalam cangkir menguapkan butir-butir kecil air.

Pria berambut hitam itu terkekeh dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Shikamaru itu pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Ia jelas-jelas tak menyukai Ino, gadis menyebalkan yang hanya bisa mengganggu orang lain. "Dia membuat masalah, dan jika kau mengatakannya sejak awal, aku pasti tak akan pernah mau membantumu untuk urusan yang satu itu. bahkan jika kau akan memberikan semua salinan tugas-tugas sekolahmu." Ia melanjutkan. "Dia mengacaukan hariku."

Manik hitamnya memancarkan rasa penasaran, tapi tak mengucapkan apapun sebagai pertanyaan. Ino juga tak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Gadis gila itu menabrakku dan membuat ponselku jatuh. Rusak. Oke... dia memang menggantinya. Tapi kelakuannya itu terlalu berlebihan. Dia marah ketika melihat pacarnya bersama wanita lain." Ekspresi kesal Kiba ketika mengatakan kalimat itu seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Shikamaru ingin tertawa. Kiba menyebut Ino berlebihan? Lalu siapa yang yang marah-marah ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya ternyata lebih memilih sang mantan dibanding dirinya. "Tapi Ino tidak punya pacar. Dia sudah putus dengan pacar terakhirnya."

Inuzuka mendengus. "Terserah kau menyebutnya apa, aku tidak peduli."

Entah kenapa ia tak mengerti akan kebencian Kiba terhadap Ino. Padahal gadis itu adalah teman yang menyenangkan. Bukan seorang gadis pengganggu seperti yang diucapkan Kiba. "Sebaiknya jangan berlebihan ketika membenci seseorang, kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

Kiba tertawa. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka Ino? Kau gila? Mana mungkin."

Dengusan sebal terdengar dari si jenius Nara. "Bisa saja." Dia berjalan ke arah pintu, malas meladeni temannya yang cukup keras kepala itu. "Beberapa orang sudah membuktikannya, cinta dan benci itu beda tipis."

Kiba mengumpat kesal. Tapi Shikamaru tak cukup peduli, ia berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata kasar tetangga apartemennya yang satu itu.

.

.

Kiba menguap, meluruskan tangannya yang lelah dan mengerling jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Nyaris pukul 8 malam, oh ya Tuhan, sudah lebih dari 4 jam ia berada di perpustakaan kota, dan tugas biloginya yang super banyak belum juga selesai. Ini memang gila, dan ia merasa agak kesal pada Shikamaru yang tak mau peduli dengan urusannya. Seolah pemuda Nara itu tak lagi membutuhkan bantuannya suatu saat nanti. Awas saja anak itu, ia tak akan mau melakukan hal-hal sekecil apapun untuk membantu pemuda menyebalkan yang menurutnya tak beda jauh dengan si Yamanaka itu. ia sudah lelah, matanya tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Maka dengan gerakan buru-buru ia mulai membereskan alat tulisnya. Ia harus segera kembali ke apartemen sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup di tengah jalan.

Dan sialnya, hujan di luar mendadak turun. Intensitasnya cukup deras. Ia menghela napas panjang berusaha bersabar dan tak berhenti berharap agar hujan segera reda. ketika detik-detik waktu terus berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan reda. Ia mengubah isi doanya, berharap ada taksi yang melintas di depan gedung perpustakaan tersebut, karena dengan begitu ia pasti bisa pulang tanpa harus benar-benar menembus hujan.

"Menyebalkan." Ia menggerutu, sejak tadi kendaraan yang muncul bukanlah taksi. Kalaupun ada, taksinya sudah dipenuhi dengan penumpang lain. Ia nyaris putus asa dan berjalan di bawah hujan. Namun, kehadiran seorang gadis yang tak diharapkannya tiba-tiba menjadi hal utama untuk diperhatikan.

Gadis itu membawa kantong plastik besar yang berisi beberapa makanan ringan. Ada juga cokelat batangan yang tampak menggiurkan. Namun, kehadirannya saja sudah membuatnya hampir menahan napas karena sebal.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino, tapi gadis itu melangkah ke arah Kiba. Alisnya yang tipis terangkat sedikit. Ia berhenti di hadapan pria Inuzuka itu yang tengah berpura-pura tak mengetahui kehadirannya. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang ganjil, batin Kiba. Memang apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang datang ke perpustakaan, makan? Gadis itu tak bisa berpikir berdasarkan logika. Lagi pula seharusnya ia yang bertanya kenapa gadis sepertinya masih berkeliaran di malam hujan seperti saat ini. "Bukan urusanmu."

Ino mendecak. Semakin hari sikap pemuda itu makin membuatnya tak berminat. Kalau saja ia bukan gadis baik hati yang suka menyapa, ia tak akan pernah mau sekedar melihat pria itu. "Ya sudah, padahal tadi aku berniat membantumu."

Ganti Kiba yang menunjukkan raut herannya. Memang membantu apa? namun, pertanyaan itu ia biarkan berkeliaran di dalam benak tanpa mau mengeluarkannya.

"Ku lihat kau tidak bisa pulang karena hujan, barangkali kau mau satu payung denganku." Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh, lagi pula mana mungkin laki-laki seperti Kiba mau menerima bantuannya.

Pria itu tertegun, menatap sekitar. Ketika tak didapatinya angkutan umum apapun, ia menatap intens ke arah gadis pirang di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membantuku?"

Ino tertawa pelan. "Karena aku orang baik."

Kiba mendecih, namun sejujurnya ia ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan tidur. Jadi dengan langkah ragu dan keterpaksaan yang pekat, kakinya yang lelah reflek mendekat ke arah si Yamanaka.

Gadis itu tak percaya jika tawarannya yang tak sungguh-sungguh benar-benar diterima. Kali ini ia tak bisa mengelak. Pantang baginya menarik kata-kata yang telah diucapkan. Jadi ketika Kiba telah berdiri di dekatnya ia memberikan payung itu pada si pemuda, pasalnya pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya, tak mungkin ia yang membawa payungnya kan? "Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Kita akan menuju rumahku dulu dan kau bisa membawa payungku."

"Ya." Jawaban singkat Kiba membuat suasana di antara mereka terlalu canggung. Ketika kaki-kaki mereka mulai mendepak di jalanan yang basah. Tak ada yang mulai bicara lagi, membiarkan suara hujan menyelip di antara mereka.

Mereka melewati beberapa belokan. Kiba hanya menurut ketika Ino membawanya melewati beberapa jalan yang kurang familiar di penglihatannya. Namun, ia tak protes. Baru di belokan keempat mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan cat berwarna kuning pucat.

"Ini rumahku." Katanya, memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi berkumpul di antara keduanya. "Dan kau bisa membawa payungku, titipkan pada Shikamaru jika kau ingin mengembalikannya." Gadis itu buru-buru memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

Sementara Kiba hanya diam, ia menyaksikan Ino yang berjalan tergesa memasuki pintu rumahnya, kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menarik napas dan baru ingat jika belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Apa boleh buat, lagi pula ia juga bisa mengucapkannya nanti saat mengembalikan payung.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, dan rasa kantuknya sedikit berkurang. Entah ini karena percikan hujan yang mengenai wajahnya atau karena memikirkan bantuan Ino yang cukup menguntungkan ini. Yang mana yang benar dari keduanya ia tak mau ambil pusing. Yang jelas sekarang ia harus segera sampai di apartemennya dan beristirahat. Sisa urusan hari ini akan ia selesaikan besok. Masih banyak waktu kan? Semoga saja.

.

.

Kiba tak begitu mengerti ketika pikirannya mendadak dipenuhi dengan Yamanaka Ino setelah insiden peminjaman payung malam itu. sebagian hatinya agak menyesal telah menerima bantuan gadis itu meski sebagian lainnya tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Sepulang sekolah di hari Sabtu. Kiba memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Ino untuk mengembalikan payung lipat milik si gadis. Lagi pula membiarkan barang milik orang lain tetap berada di tangannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Tapi tak disangka jika ia kebetulan melihat gadis itu di depan sebuah kedai es krim. Itu bagus, setidaknya ia tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke kediaman Yamanaka untuk memberikan benda itu. setelah kakinya menapak lebih dekat ke arah si gadis pirang tersebut, barulah ia tahu jika Yamanaka tak sedang sendirian. Dia bersama pria berambut hitam yang menurutnya adalah orang yang dikejar si gadis tempo hari lalu.

Mendadak Inuzuka muda ini mematung. Bukan saat yang bagus untuk mengembalikan payung. Awalnya ia berniat pergi saja dan mengembalikannya lain waktu. Tapi setelah dilihat dengan teliti, sepertimya Ino tengah menangis. Itu bukanlah hal baik, dan pemuda yang bersamanya juga tak sedang menampakkan raut senang. Gurat-gurat marah tercetak jelas, ini tidak seperti yang Kiba pikirkan pada awalnya. Mereka pasti bertengkar. Tapi apa pedulinya sih? Ia siapa dan Ino siapa? Mereka bukan teman dekat, alih-alih orang yang baru dipertemukan dalam insiden tak menyenangkan. Tapi ia tak lagi berdiam diri ketika mendadak Sai malah mendorong tubuh Ino secara kasar. Oh... ini sudah kelewat batas. Dan sebagai lelaki gentle ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Hei, hentikan!" entah kenapa ekspresi marah itu tengah menghiasi wajahnya.

Sai dan Ino refleks menoleh. Kerutan di dahi Ino tampak semakin jelas, sementara kerutan di dahi Sai malah didominasi keterkejutan.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan itu yang lolos dari mulut pemuda Shimura.

"Memang penting ya memberi tahumu siapa aku?" Kiba menatap pria di hadapannya lekat. Bahkan ia tak tahu nama pemuda itu, lalu dengan bodohnya ia menjadi sok pahlawan? Ya Tuhan... ia baru sadar jika aksi ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur. "Cuma laki-laki pengecut yang beraninya memukul wanita." Ia ingin tertawa dalam hati, dapat kata-kata dari mana ia barusan?

"Persetan." Sai mengumpat, memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau itu orang asing, tak seharusnya ikut campur urusan kami."

"Orang asing katamu?" alisnya terangkat. "Ino sudah mengenalku. Aku bukan orang asing. Setidaknya aku juga sudah pernah melihatmu."

Ino yang sejak tadi hanya menatap mereka bergantian dengan air mata yang berderai, kini terbengong heran dengan sikap Kiba yang mendadak sok peduli padanya.

Sai menatap ke arah Ino, seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun, gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun sebagai respon. "Benarkah?"

"Dia pacarku." Ino memegang tangan Kiba, berusaha tampak agar pegangan tangan mereka terlihat normal tanpa canggung.

Kiba hampir mengelak. Tapi ketika ia menyadari arah permainan Ino, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, benar." Hatinya ingin protes dan mengeluarkan umpatan. Yang nyatanya tetap ia tahan hingga terasa sesak di dada.

Sai terbengong heran. Oke, beberapa hari yang lalu ia memang melihat Ino memohon-mohon agar ia tak memutuskannya. Tapi secepat itukah gadis yamanaka yang cerewet itu menemukan penggantinya?

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak ingin kembali padamu karena aku sudah punya pacar baru." Ino berusaha menantang tatapan tajam Sai. Ia merasa lebih berani dengan adanya Kiba di dekatnya, alasan yang kurang bisa diterima otaknya.

"Kau bercanda ya?" segudang rasa tak percaya terlukis jelas dalam ekspresi pemuda shimura itu.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Itu urusanmu." Kiba menarik tangan Ino untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Meski merasa begitu terpaksa, toh Ino tetap membiarkan tangannya menyatu dengan tangan Kiba. Mereka melintasi toko-toko dan kedai-kedai yang berjajar rapi di sekitar jalan.

Setelah merasa posisi mereka telah jauh dari si rambut hitam itu, Kiba melepaskan tangan Ino. Menghela napas panjang, seolah baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan. "Itu pemuda yang kau kejar waktu itu kan?" tanyanya tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh. Aksinya yang kelewat konyol itu membuatnya mendadak ingin muntah.

"Ya." Ino masih malas untuk bicara. Entah ia merasa bersyukur atau malah kesal atas kehadiran Kiba yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa sih masalah kalian? Beberapa waktu lalu kau yang mengejar si pucat itu. dan sekarang dia yang memintamu kembali padanya. Tidak masuk akal." Pemuda ini terus mengoceh tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah gadis itu.

"Terserah, ini masalahku." Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi. Ia tak seharusnya marah pada Kiba. Inuzuka itu bahkan mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya di depan Sai. "Oke, aku minta maaf." Ia menghela napas panjang.

Kiba mendengus, memilih diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Dia memang brengsek. Awalnya aku kesal karena dia memutuskanku, tapi... seharusnya aku bersyukur, kami tidak cocok. Dan aku tidak menyukainya lagi." Air matanya kembali bergulir.

Kiba pikir, gadis itu cuma membual soal tak lagi suka pada pemuda barusan. Ya itu sih urusannya Yamanaka. Omong-omong diputuskan orang yang kau sayang memang menyakitkan, dan ia tak akan balik menggoda Ino seperti yang dilakukan si gadis tempo hari lalu.

"Memang dia kira aku apa? dia memutuskanku ketika menemukan gadis lain. Tapi setelah gadis jalang itu meninggalkannya dia ingin aku kembali padanya. Ya Tuhan... dia gila." Ino meracau, tak menghiraukan para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka yang sempat menoleh sekilas sembari menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh." Kiba berucap lirih, antara malu dan kasihan melihat Ino yang tak tampak baik-baik saja.

Ino mendelik ke arahnya. Wajahnya yang semula merah karena menahan kesal makin tampak menyedihkan. Tak ada lagi yang dia ucapkan, tapi isakannya yang tertahan masih terlihat jelas.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tak menyangka gadis periang sepertimu bisa terpuruk seperti ini. Lagi pula masih banyak pria di luar sana. Kalau kau ingin balas dendam karena pernah disakiti, sebaiknya urungkan saja. Tuhan tidak buta kok, pada akhirnya yang pernah melukai orang lain juga akan dilukai oleh orang. Tidak perlu khawatir." Kenapa juga ia malah berceramah seperti itu. seolah ia tidak menyimpan dendam saja pada Hinata. Tapi meskipun begitu ia masih tahu diri untuk mengkondisikan emosi negatif.

Iris biru jernih Ino menatap ke arah Kiba. Tatapannya tak bisa diartikan, seperti heran, takjub, dan kesal disaat bersamaan. Demi Tuhan... baru kali ini ia bertemu pria banyak omong seperti si Inuzuka.

"Ini, hapus air matamu. Menyedihkan sekali." Kiba mengulurkan sapu tangan abu-abunya. Tak yakin juga Ino akan menerima bantuannya. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha menawarkan.

Di luar dugaan. Ino menerimanya. Menghapus air matanya dengan pelan, dan bahkan tak habis pikir dengan kedekatan mereka yang mendadak. "Terima kasih."

"Yeah, kau seharusnya tahu sejak awal jika aku memang orang baik dan patut mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih."

Padahal biasanya ia yang banyak bicara dan mendapat marah dari Kiba. Tapi pemuda itu tampak seperti orang idiot jika dibiarkan terus berceloteh seperti itu. tak ada yang mereka ucapkan lagi. Ino berbelok ke arah kanan tanpa mengatakan apapun, begitupun dengan Kiba yang merasa santai saja dengan sikap si gadis yang mendadak jadi pendiam seperti itu.

Langkahnya sudah nyaris membawanya sampai di apartemen kecilnya. Tapi ingatannya yang lamban tiba-tiba mencetuskan sesuatu. "Ah... payungnya." Tangannya memukul kepalanya dengan kesal. Ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengembalikan payung milik Yamanaka.

TBC

 **Kira-kira ada yang masih mau baca ga ya? XD...**

 **Makasih buat Azzura Yamanaka, Xoxo dan Nn. De-chan yang udah ngluangin waktunya untuk review fic gaje ini.**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Annoying Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing KibaIno

.

.

Sakura mendecak, meletakkan kembali ponsel milik Ino ke atas meja setelah memeriksa gambar di galeri si gadis Yamanaka. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sebuah sapu tangan abu-abu yang terlipat rapi di dekat tempat ia meletakkan ponsel.

"Jadi, selera warnamu sekarang abu-abu?" ia mengernyit, tak yakin jika persepsinya benar.

Ino yang semula tengah memeriksa ulang tugas kimianya terpaksa menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Itu milik Kiba." Dan ia tak menyangka jika jawabannya akan menimbulkan tawa keras dari si Haruno muda itu.

"Oh... demi Tuhan. Setelah putus dari Sai, kau sudah jadian dengan pria lain?" Sakura berujar tak percaya. "Kiba Inuzuka itu kapten basket sekolah sebelah kan?" ia tidak bisa memungkiri juga sih, Ino cantik, omong-omong siapa yang tak suka padanya? Tapi Ino bertemu Kiba dimana?

Beberpa saat Ino merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Hanya sedikit takut jika kebohongannya akan terungkap. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa melakukan ini. "Y-ya. Begitulah, lagipula Kiba itu pria yang baik. Dia ramah dan... humoris." Ia nyaris muntah ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya. Yang benar saja, Kiba lebih cenderung menyebalkan dibanding humoris atau apapunlah, Ino bahkan tak habis pikir dimana letak baiknya pemuda itu. eh tapi... Kiba sudah cukup baik telah meminjamkan sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Kau bertemu dia dimana?" sakura berdehem. Memainkan pensil mekaniknya sembari menatap lekat wajah lawan bicaranya.

Ino malah bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kami... kami tidak sengaja bertemu di bis, ah ya, ya... malam itu aku pergi ke kafe di dekat taman, dan setelah itu, aku pulang naik bis. Di sana kami bertemu." Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, ya Tuhan setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, menutupi kebohogan dengan kebohongan lain itu lebih menakutkan dari pada melihat film horor.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi... kenapa galeri ponselmu masih penuh dengan foto milik Sai? Jangan-jangan kau gagal move on? Atau..."

Ino melebarkan matanya. Buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak asal di atas meja. "Oh benar." Nyatanya ia memang sengaja tidak menghapus foto pemuda Shimura itu, pernyataan Sakura benar adanya. Tapi bukan Ino Yamanaka namanya jika tak segera melakukan pembelaan untuk tetap mempertahankan imagenya. Sejujurnya ia merutuk keras dalam hati, tak kuasa untuk menghapus banyaknya foto Sai yang tersebar dalam file galerinya, tapi apa boleh buat, lagipula kenapa juga ia masih harus menyimpan foto si muka mayat sialan yang telah mempermainkannya itu. Huh... tetap saja, bagaimana pun kesalnya ia, Sai masih menguasai sebagian hatinya.

"Ku dengar dia sudah putus dengan Karin. Sai cukup bodoh telah mencampakkanmu dan memilih si jalang itu, tapi... andai kau tak putus dengan Sai mungkin kau tidak akan jadian dengan Kiba. Benarkan?" gurat wajah Sakura agak menampakkan simpati, namun di bibirnya terselip senyum menggoda.

Jadian? Ino ingin tertawa, tapi nyatanya ia tetap bertahan untuk menampakkan raut datarnya dan memilih mengedikkan bahu. Malas meladeni ucapan Sakura. Semua ini salah shikamaru, sejak awal pemuda itu tahu jika hubungan Kiba dan Hinata tak akan bertahan lebih lama dari umur jagung. Hari dimana Kiba diputuskan, Ino mendapat tugas untuk menghibur Kiba dengan iming-iming traktiran dari Shikamaru. Dan sialnya Kiba lebih kejam dari pada singa yang baru melahirkan. Lalu ketika ia ingin menagih janji Shikamaru, segalanya tak sesuai rencana. Malah yang ada ia melihat Sai berkencan dengan Karin. Kenapa ia yang harus menanggung karmanya? Apakah karena menertawakan Kiba yang diputuskan Hinata? Tak ada gunanya menyesali semua itu. setidaknya ia tahu Sai tak sebaik yang ia kira.

Tapi... ini salahnya juga sih. Kenapa nekat pura-pura jadian dengan Kiba hanya demi terlihat tidak lagi tertarik dengan Sai. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Lagipula ini sudah nyaris pukul 9 malam. Ayahku akan marah." Sakura berucap sembari membereskan alat tulisnya yang berserakan di tempat tidur Ino.

Si gadis pirang mengarahkan matanya pada jam dinding yang terpajang rapi di tembok sisi kiri. Sakura benar, sudah hampir pukul 9. Cukup cepat, padahal tugas mereka malam itu belum benar-benar usai.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya." Tahu-tahu Sakura sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Ino berdiri dan mengantarkan si gadias Haruno sampai pintu depan. Mengucapkan 'hati-hati' ketika Sakura melambai ke arahnya dan menghilang begitu saja di tikungan.

.

.

Lalu di hari minggu ketika Ino duduk santai dengan Tv yang tengah menayangkan seorang chef dan masakan aneh yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ayahnya sedang berada di rumah, di hari Minggu seperti ini, pria itu akan libur dari pekerjaan kantornya. Dan hal itu membuat Ino tak perlu khawatir ataupun buru-buru membukakan pintu untuk tahu siapa yang datang. Paling-paling teman ayahnya, jika tidak begitu, barangkali tetangga sebelah rumahnya ingin meminta bantuan sang ayah untuk membetulkan saluran airnya yang bermasalah. Karena ia tahu, tetanganya hanyalah seorang nenek tua yang nyaris tak bisa melakukan banyak hal sendirian.

"Hei Nak, ayah pikir mmm... temanmu tengah mencarimu." Tatapan Inoichi tak seperti biasanya, senyum aneh terselip di bibirnya.

Ino mengernyit. "Sakura?"

"Bukan, dia laki-laki."

Ino pikir itu pastilah Shikamaru, tapi jika memang benar, kenapa wajah sang ayah seperti itu. "Sai?" ia mendesis pelan, mendadak jantungnya berdegup tak terkendali. Apa benar itu Sai? Dan tanpa bisa mengontrol langkah kakinya, ia keluar menuju ruang tamu. Tapi yang ada, ia malah melihat penampakan Kiba yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu tampak tak nyaman ketika melihat si pemilik rumah muncul tiba-tiba. "Ini payungmu." Tangannya meletakkan payung lipat berwarna ungu itu di atas meja.

Ino mendecak. Minggu paginya yang membosankan terasa makin buruk dengan hadirnya pemuda itu. lagipula kenapa Kiba harus muncul disini sih? Padahal ia juga sudah bilang bahwa pria itu bisa menitipkannya pada Shikamaru. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kiba. "Hanya itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Kenapa kau tidak bisa kuhubungi? Aku repot-repot meminta nomor ponselmu dan semua akunmu pada Shikamaru." Sebagian kalimatnya terdengar menyebalkan. Tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika ia harus duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka dengan ayah Ino yang duduk di ruang keluarga tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Meski posisinya membelakangi keduanya, tapi tetap saja rasa tidak nyaman itu tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kau menghubungiku?" Ino mengernyitkan kening, sejak tadi ia tak memegang ponsel. Benda serba guna itu ia letakkan asal di atas meja, menurutnya tak ada yang menarik lagi setelah foto Sai ia hapus tuntas dari sana. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Kau itu sinting ya?" Kiba mendesis, berusaha sepelan mungkin karena takut kalimat kasarnya akan didengar ayah si gadis. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengumumkan pada semua orang jika kita memiliki hubungan? Oke, aku memang mengaku seperti itu pada mantan pacarmu itu. Tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Waktu itu aku cuma kasihan padamu, dan kau menyalah gunakan kebaikanku."

Ino melebarkan matanya. Itu juga di luar kendalinya. "Memang apa yang kulakukan?" ia mengernyit, merasa salah telah bertanya demikian dan menambah heran ekspresi lawan bicaranya. "Maksudku kau mau mengatakan pada semua orang jika hubungan kita cuma pura-pura? Apa kau tidak memikirkan dampak akhirnya? Orang lain bisa saja kehilangan kepercayaannya terhadapmu. Lalu ketika suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar jujur, menurutmu berapa orang yang akan mempercayaimu?" ia malah tidak tahu mendapat jawaban macam itu dari mana. Padahal ia sendiri benci dengan hubungan pura-pura ini. Tapi lebih benci lagi ketika ia malah dicap sebagai pembohong.

"Dasar bodoh." Kiba berhenti dan buru-buru menatap ke arah Tuan Yamanaka yang asyik menikmati acara TV nya. Beruntung orang itu tak mendengarnya berkata kasar barusan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan pria setengah baya itu lakukan ketika tahu anaknya ia sebut bodoh. "Kau tidak pernah belajar dari cerita? Atau pengalaman orang lain? Bahwa cepat atau lambat kebohongan tetap akan terungkap."

Ino tak bereaksi selama beberapa menit. Kiba benar, tapi... ia tak siap jika mengakui kebohongan kecilnya itu. "Jadi..."

"Kita sudahi saja. Katakan pada teman-temanmu yang sebenarnya." Kalimat itu disertai helaan napas lega. Seolah beberapa hari ini ia tak pernah menghirup oksigen dengan bebas.

Itu terlalu berat bagi Ino. Hingga Kiba pamit pulang pun , Ino masih merengut di sofa ruang tamu. Tak mau repot-repot mengantarkan Kiba ke depan pintu. Padahal sang ayah dengan semangat menggebu nengantar anak muda itu hingga gerbang rumah mereka.

"Omong-omong dia ramah, bahkan lebih ramah dari Shikamaru." Kata Inoichi saat kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah.

Ino hanya menatapnya sekilas. Masih kesal dengan keputusan Kiba itu. mengakhiri sandiwara ini terlihat lebih sulit ketimbang mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Dan efek malunya akan sangat fatal.

"Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu?" sang ayah mendekatinya. " Apa dia membatalkan acara kencan kalian?"

Ino makin kesal, dan dengan hentakan kaki yang keras ia berlari memasuki kamarnya tanpa mau peduli pada ayahnya yang malah terkekeh melihat ulahnya. Bisa-bisanya sang ayah menggodanya dengan kalimat semacam itu.

.

.

Ino rasa Kiba tidak lebih dari pemuda munafik yang pikirannya bisa berubah-ubah kapan saja. Insiden ketika Kiba ngotot bilang 'kebohongan pada akhirnya akan terungkap ' nyatanya cuma bualan belaka. Senin sore, ketika Ino baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, pria itu menarik tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sakura yang semula berniat mengejarnya urung setelah tahu siapa yang membawa Ino pergi. Ya... apa boleh buat, Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan kerutan yang semakin menjadi di keningnya yang lebar.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Yamanaka muda itu menyentakkan tangannya. Berharap tarikan menyakitkan tangan Kiba akan terlepas. Dan ia kesal bukan main ketika mengetahui bekas merah samar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ssssstt... kau bisa tidak sekali saja bersikap tidak berlebihan?" Kiba memasang raut serius, dan Ino tak mengerti apa artinya itu.

"Berlebihan katamu? Hei... kau yang berlebihan." Beruntung mereka sudah cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Tak banyak orang yang lewat juga, dan Ino tak merasa perlu memelankan volume suaranya.

Seenaknya saja menarik tangan orang dan kau malah memarahiku. Seharunya aku yang marah."

Tidak ada sahutan, Kiba hanya mendengus. "Oke, maaf."

Ino bersedekap, memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau sudah mengatakan pada teman-temanmu jika tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara kita?" kali ini ia memelankan suaranya, sedikit lebih keras dari berbisik.

Gadis pirang itu hanya diam, ya... dia lupa soal itu. tapi malas juga menuruti permintaan Kiba, biarkan saja sampai semua orang tahu dengan sendirinya. Ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya yang masih menunggu jawabannya, ia berkedip. Sekali, dua kali dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng. Ia pikir setelah ini Kiba pasti akan menceramahinya habis-habisan. Namun, di luar dugaan. Inuzuka itu malah menyeringai.

"Bagus, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

Ino melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjuk pukul 8 malam. Mendengus kesal ketika melihat Kiba di hadapannya yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah dua pasangan yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, Naruto dan Hinata, serta kencan menyenangkan mereka di kafe tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" Ino tak habis pikir jika bantuan yang dimaksud Kiba adalah kencan pura-pura demi mematai-matai mantan kekasihnya itu. baru kali ini ia melihat kelakuan pria yang aneh macam Kiba.

Pria Inuzuka itu tak menghiraukannya, sibuk mengarahkan sudut matanya ke arah Hinata. Ini agak menyebalkan, tapi ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Hinata tak perlu bangga telah mencampakkannya, karena kini ia telah memiliki Ino yang lebih modis dan cantik, eh?

Lagi-lagi Ino mendecak, entah untuk ke berapa kali dalam satu jam ini. "Dan... bagaimana kau tahu jika mereka akan berkencan di sini?"

Kali ini pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangan pada Ino, berpura-pura tersenyum pada si gadis ketika menyadari tatapan Naruto tertuju padanya. "Itu mudah saja, para gadis di sekolah memiliki mulut yang lebih bocor dari ember rusak."

Gadis itu nyaris tergelak mendengar ungkapan Kiba, yang benar saja. "Bukan berarti kau lebih baik dari mereka. Dasar munafik."

Kiba mengernyitkan kening. Olokan Ino benar-benar memuakkan, dan sejak tadi si pirang itu tak berhenti menyebutnya munafik. "Terus saja begitu, kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku? Aku munafik dan kau pembohong."

"Ya Tuhan... bodohnya kau ini, munafik lebih hina dari pada bohong."

"Kau yang bodoh, kupikir itu tidak ada bedanya. Intinya bohong juga salah satu sifat munafik." Kiba memelototinya dan membuat Ino kesal seketika.

Gadis itu hanya diam sembari menyesap bubble teanya, membiarkan Kiba terus melanjutkan aktivititas bodohnya. Mungkin Kiba diputuskan juga karena sifatnya yang nyeleneh. Demi Tuhan siapa yang tidak merasa risih melihat hal-hal konyol macam itu. "Kau ketahuan, Naruto menunjukmu tuh."

Kiba gelagapan, sejenak ia salah tingkah dan berpura-pura mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Entah reflek atau otaknya tengah kacau sekarang. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak tak terkendali, mengarah pada rambut Ino dan mengacaknya pelan. Setelahnya ia malah bengong karena tak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya itu.

Di lain pihak, Ino bahkan membelalakkan matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan kelakuan Kiba yang satu itu. ya, itu mungkin berhasil membuat Naruto tak lagi tertarik menatapnya. Tapi hei, Kiba itu apa-apaan sih?

"Maaf, reflek." Ia makin salah tingkah ketika si gadis pirang mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Beruntung, gerakan refleknya tidak membuatnya melakukan aksi lain yang lebih memalukan.

Meski merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkendali, namun, Ino memilih mengedikkan bahu. Berusaha mengabaikan hal barusan yang nyatanya membuat kakinya lemas mendadak.

Keduanya mengakhiri acara konyol mereka, ketika Naruto dan Hinata pergi dari kafe itu. meski Naruto tahu jika Kiba juga berada di tempat tersebut, nyatanya hingga pulang pun Hinata enggan menoleh ke arah mereka.

Ino ingin tertawa, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Barangkali Kiba memiliki semacam perasaan kesal pada Hinata dan ingin memberi tahu gadis itu jika tanpanya pun hidupnya juga tetap baik-baik saja. Itu seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sai, meski sebagian kisah mereka cukup berbeda.

Keduanya pulang jalan kaki. Kiba tak memiliki uang untuk sekedar mengajak Ino naik bis. Uangnya habis untuk mentraktir gadis itu. dan demi Tuhan, Ino mungkin sengaja mengerjainya dengan memesan makanan paling mahal di kafe itu. ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena sejak awal ia telah menyetujui perjanjiannya. Padahal uang itu adalah jatahnya satu minggu ke depan. Sial, sekarang tak ada pilihan lain kecuali menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dan meminta uang pada ibunya. Ya... tahu sendirilah, Nyonya Inuzuka tak akan mau mengiriminya uang lewat apapun, dan Kiba diharuskan mengambilnya sendiri ke Kyoto. Wanita itu juga tak kalah menyebalkannya dari Ino.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Ino memulai percakapan, melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan sudut matanya.

Kiba tak menyahut, mengalihkan pandangan pada Ino dengan ekspresi datarnya. Meski agak kesal karena ulah Ino, tapi ia tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa kesal yang seolah menyumpat pernapasannya tersebut.

Ino pikir, barangkali kiba masih hanyut dengan adegan romantis mantan pacarnya dengan pria lain itu. jadi, ia tak mau repot-repot ikut campur terlalu jauh. Lagipula kenapa juga ia harus ikut campur? Perannya hanya sebagai pacar bohongan Kiba, semacam simbiosis mutualisme, karena ia juga membutuhkan bantuan si Inuzuka.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Wajah Kiba masih tanpa ekspresi ketika kalimat itu lolos dari mulutnya.

Dan Ino hanya menatap pria itu dalam diam, sinar jingga lampu jalanan membias di wajah kaku milik Kiba. Wajah itu biasa-biasa saja, dan Ino berani bersumpah tak ada yang istimewa. Namun, entah bagaimana semakin ia menatap lekat paras itu, semakin ia bisa melihat hal lain yang selama ini tak ia perhatikan. Dan hal itu entah bagaimana membuat jantungnya sedikit berpacu lebih cepat.

Kiba mendecak. "Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Yamanaka muda mendengus kesal. Kini mengalihkan pandangan pada jajaran toko yang berdiri rapi di kanan dan kiri jalan. Lalu-lalang kendaraan tak pernah berhenti, suaranya bergantian menderu, seolah tak membiarkan malam yang kelam semakin bisu oleh heningnya suasana. "Memangnya kenapa? Wajahmu itu pasaran, sampai aku pikir pernah bertemu puluhan kali dengan orang-orang yang wajahnya mirip sepertimu." Yakinlah itu cuma bualan Ino untuk menutupi aktivitasnya yang kepergok Kiba.

Kiba tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu, masa bodoh dengan pernyataan Ino. Yang jelas ia tidak pernah mengalami seperti yang dialami gadis itu.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya diam, langkah berikutnya mengantarkan mereka ke kediaman Yamanaka.

"Sudah sampai."

Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat dan tak satu pun ingin membuka suara. Sejujurnya Ino tak menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini, maka dengan pelan ia membalikkan badan, ya Tuhan... apa-apaan Kiba itu? kenapa dia bersikap tak wajar seperti saat ini? Tapi detik berikutnya, saat ia mendengar langkah kaki Kiba yang mulai menjauh. Reflek tubuhnya kembali berbalik, menatap punggung pria itu yang sedikit menjauh. "Kiba..."

Pemuda itu menoleh, mengangkat alisnya tanpa mau mengeluarkan suara untuk memperjelas semuanya. Bahkan ketika Ino semakin mendekatinya, ia juga tak kunjung bicara. Tangan ramping Ino meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas selempang kecilnya. "Ini sapu tanganmu, aku nyaris lupa mengembalikannya." Dia mengulurkan benda itu, dan tak begitu fokus dengan gerakan Kiba yang terlampaui lamban merespon. "Dan terima kasih juga untuk traktirannya." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum lebar, merasa hal itu mungkin merepotkan orang yang mentraktirnya.

Kiba akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tawanya. "Ya... sama-sama. Lagipula harusya aku yang mengatakan terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Bantuan yang makin membuatnya bangkrut, tapi entah bagaimana ia tak ingin membuat hubungan mereka kali ini jadi keruh.

Pada akhirnya senyum Kiba membuat Ino tak mampu bertahan lebih lama di sana. "Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa." Ia melambai pelan dan buru-buru berjalan memasuki gerbang. Huh... pipinya terasa menghangat. "Ah, Kiba sialan. Kenapa kau malah membuatku gugup seperti ini?"

TBC

 **Aduh... ga tahu mau ngomong apa. yang jelas aku minta maaf soal keterlambatan update. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah ini, huhu...**

 **Dan aku juga ga yakin masih ada yang mau baca fic ini, semoga saja ada...**

 **Makasih buat xoxo, Nn. De-chan, Sabaku Ruii-chan, YI'pW07, dan Azzura yamanaka. Review kalian adalah semangatku.**

 **Review lagi ya, hehe...**


	4. chapter 4

**chapter 4**

 **Annoying Girl**

Naruto by Masashi khisimoto

pairing KibaIno

.

.

Shikamaru menatap lekat-lekat teman dekatnya itu, merasa prihatin dengan wajah melas yg ditunjukkn kiba. Meski sebagian hatinya kesal karena kiba hanya mau datang ke apartemennya ketika membutuhkan bantuan.

"Oh ayolah shikamaru. Aku selalu berusaha membantumu, jadi seharusnya kau tak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaanku kali ini." Dia duduk di ranjang si pemuda Nara, berharap dengan kecemasan tinggi.

Shikamaru mendcak kesal. Mengerutkan kening dan menutup buku tugasnya dengan setengah kesal. "Kau janji akan mngembalikannya senin nanti kan?"

Dengan penuh semangat si pmuda inuzuka mengangguk, Sabtu malam ia akan pulang ke rumah ibunya, dan besar kmungkinan Senin nanti ia dapat melunasi uang yang ia pinjam. "Tentu saja. Aku akan melunasinya tepat waktu." Karena masih mndapati kearaguan di wajah lawan bicaranya, ia menambahkan. "Ayolah... aku bnar2 kehabisan uang saku. Apa kau senang mlihatku kelaparan?"

Nara muda itu mndengus. "Lagi pula apa yg kau beli sampai uangmu habis? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Alih2 menjawab, pemuda dengan surai coklat itu malah meringis. Tidak mungkin kan ia mngatakan bahwa uangnya habis gara-gara mentraktir ino. Itu terlihat konyol dan setengah tak masuk akal. Bisa-bisa Shikamaru malah akan berpikir macam-macam.

Tapi yang namanya Shikamaru. Meski memiliki wajah malas dengan kadar mengerikan, pria itu tetaplah pria baik hati ysng tidak akan tega mlihat tetangga sekaligus teman dekatnya kelaparan. Pada akhirnya ia bnar-benar mminjamkan sebagian uangnya pada kiba. Membuat si Inuzuka tersenyum puas, dan merasa tak perlu pulang ke rumah ibunya dengan cepat. Karena mmbujuk ibunya akan terasa lebih sulit dibandingkan membujuk Shikamaru.

.

.

Menipis...

Kiba hanya bisa mengeluh dan mengeluh ketika ia harus ekstra berhemat lantaran uang yang dipinjamkan Shikamaru padanya terlalu minim. Untunglah, meskipun waktu tidak berjalan secepat kilatan angin, yang jelas ia banr-benar bahagia ketika tahu ia telah sampai dihari Sabtu. Hari yang beberapa waktu ini begitu ia nantikan.

Malam itu, mskipun sedikit gerimis. Ia nekat menuju halte bis. Menantikan bis yang akan membawanya ke Kyoto. Ia menerobos rintik hujan dengan hanya mengenakan jaket yang bagian penutup kepalanya sengaja ia pasang dengan baik. Berusaha menutupi bagian wajahnya dari rintik air tersebut.

Kakinya setengah berlari melintasi jalanan yang sedikit basah, setidaknya tubuhnya tidak merasa terlalu kedinginan. Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, bis akhirnya datang. Setengah tidak sabar ketika memasuki angkutan umum tersebut.

Ia sengaja memlih tempat duduk di tengah, alasannya agar merasa lebih hangat. Karena beberapa tetes air hujan telah menembus jaketnya.

Kiba tak bnar-benar bisa mengenali tmpat-tempat yang dilewatinya. Malam membutakan segalanya, dan meskipun lampu mnyala d mana-mana. Tetap saja, pemandangannya cukup jauh berbeda dengan siang hari.

Bebrapa kali ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya, berharap rasa hangat akan mengaliri tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu, dinginnya udara malam ditambah hujan yang turun makin deras membuat rasa hangat itu semakin sulit didapat. Pada akhirnya ia lebih memlih memasang earphone ke telinganya dan mendengarkan musik. Barangkali lebih baik ia tidur dulu, karena masih membutuhkan banyak waktu lagi untuk sampai di kota kelahirannya. Dan lagi tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, penumpang lain kebanyakan para orang tua yang lebih memilih membaca koran atau memainkan ponsel mereka ketimbang berbincang dengan orang lain.

.

.

Bis akhirnya berhenti di halte. Kiba yang baru bangun dari tidurnya berusaha menguasai keadaan, ia mengerjap dan mempersilahkan penumpang yang lain turun. Beberapa kali ia menatap jam tangannya yang nyaris menunjuk pukul 12 malam. Ya Tuhan... perjalanan yang membosankan sekaligus melelahkan. Selain itu, udara yang dingin membuatnua merasa tak begitu nyaman berada dalam bis. Namun, ketimbang memperbanyak keluhan, ia mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan halte.

Baru sekitar 5 langkah, seseorang yang suaranya begitu familiar seolah menendang gendang telinganya. Ia menghentikan langkah, terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sedang berhalusinasi atau bagaimana? Kenapa suara menyebalkan itu bisa mengikutinya sampai di sini? Otaknya berusaha berpikir cepat. Karena tidak mungkin...

"Hei kiba." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kali ini suaranya sangat jelas. Dan kiba tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketika wajah yang sangat ia kenal itu kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau bisa ada di sni?" Reaksi terkejut pemuda itu membuat si gadis ikut terlonjak. "Hei bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Ino masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, dan membiarkan Kiba menatapnya heran sembari mengulang-ulang pertanyaannya. "Mana aku tahu."

Inuzuka muda itu sempat berpikir bahwa Ino mungkin saja jelmaan makhluk halus. Dan di suasana sepi seperti ini, rasanya ia ingin berlari cepat hingga sampai rumah sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan menatapku?" Ia mendegus. "Aku mengikutimu karena kupikir kau mungkin akan melakukan kejahatan tertentu."

"Ha?" Alasan macam apa itu? Kejahatan tertentu bagaimana? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Penampilanmu itu tidak biasa, kupikir kau akan pergi k daerah sepi dan merampas uang para ibu-ibu tua yang lemah." Dan ino yang sempat ketiduran di dalam bis tak menyangka jika mereka akan berakhir di Kyoto seperti saat ini.

"Dasar gadis gila. Kau selalu saja berpikir negatif tentangku." Tangannya gemas ingin mmkul kepala si Yamanaka, andai saja lawan bicaranya itu bukan seorang gadis. Dan ia malas menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada si cerewet itu. "Lagi pula bagaimana kau tahu aku akan pergi, atau jangan-jangan kau memang selalu mngutit-"

Belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ino segera memukul lengannya. Mmbuat pmuda itu mngaduh.

"Berani sekali kau mnuduhku seperti itu!"

"Lagi pula kau yg duluan menuduhku macam2." Dan ia malas meladeni ocehan panjang lebar ino tentang dirinya yang hendak pergi ke apartemen shikamaru, malah mlihat pnampilan anehnya yg mencurigakan. "Pulang sana! Kembalilah k Tokyo!" Dan kakinya mulai melangkah di jalanan yang sepi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Di tengah suasana hening malam itu, suaranya bergema mengerikan di antara lantunan angin malam yang menakutkan. Tidak mungkin ia akan pulang sendirian, sementara tak ada tanda-tanda bis akan datang. "Tunggu aku!"

"Kau ini bisanya merepotkan saja, bagaimana jika ayahmu mencarimu? Kau tidak memkirkan perasaan orang tuamu?" Dia tetap menatap ke depan, sama sekali tak berminat menoleh ke arah Yamanaka.

Ino mrengut, "Lagipula kau akan kmana?"

"Tentu saja pulang, Kyoto adalah kota kelahiranku."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, ia baru tahu jika kiba berasal dari Kyoto. Dan ketimbang terus meracau tak jlas, ia mengekor langkah pemuda itu. Bahkan meskipun Kiba tampak bgitu risih atas tingkah si gadis. Toh, pria itu tetap membiarkannya ikut. Karena tidak mungkin kan dia ditinggal di tempat sepi itu sendirian. Diam-diam ia mulai memuji kebaikan hati si Inuzuka tersebut.

.

.

Setelah bebrapa saat berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat hijau muda. Tanaman hias tertata rapi di depan rumah. Meskipun rumahnya terlihat agak tua, namun Ino memuji si pemilik rumah yang sepertinya rajin sekali merawat rumahnya.

"Ini rumahku." Kiba melirik sekilas gadis di sampingnya, dan ia tak menginginkan respon lebih.

"Ibumu pasti wanita yang baik hati." Yamanaka mengembangkan senyumnya.

Kiba malah mndengus, terserahlah Ino mau bilang apa. Karena sebenarnya ibunya bukanlah wanita baik hati, bisa saja wanita itu marah besar, sebab malam-malam begini malah membawa seorang gadis asing. Ino bisa diusir, atau lebih parahnya mreka berdua tak akan diizinkan masuk.

"Ibu... aku pulang." Tangannya mulai mngetuk pintu rumah beberapa kali, mengabaikan Ino yang masih sibuk mengamati halaman rumahnya. "Ibu aku pulang."

Suara seorang wanita yang setengah mengantuk terdengar dari dalam. Dan langkah kakinya cukup terburu-buru. Baru kemudian seorang wanita setengah baya dengan rambut coklat membukakan pintu. "Malam sekali kau ini." Ia menggerutu, namun terdiam bebrapa saat ketika menatap ke arah si gadis Yamanaka.

Kiba kikuk, ia bahkan ingin lari dari tempat itu. Jelas ibunya akan marah karena ia membawa seorang gadis malam-malam begini pulang ke rumah.

"Dia siapa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Mmm... dia, dia..."

"Saya Yamanaka Ino, temannya kiba. Salam kenal bibi." Ino tersenyum kikuk.

Wanita itu tersenyum, menepuk bahu Ino pelan. "Kau membuatku heran, kau cantik sekali." Dia menarik pelan tangan Ino agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Kiba lebih heran lagi, ia bahkan tak mampu mengatakan apapun ketika dengan senang hati sang ibu menyuruh ia dan Ino untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ada apa dengan wanita itu? Kenapa dia tak marah? Alih-alih tersenyum bahagia ktika menatap Ino, seolah Ino dewi dari kahyangan saja. Tapi... setidaknya, itu bagus. Ia tidak harus diusir dari rumah kan hanya karena mmbawa seorang gadis pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Menjelang pagi, ketika Kiba baru saja bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi, ia melihat Ino dengan raut bahagianya tengah membantu ibunya memasak di dapur. Mengiris beberapa wortel dan sayuran lainnya. Kiba mengerutkan kening heran, ia mengurungkan niat awalnya hanya untuk memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Sebab bebrapa tahun terakhir setelah kakak perempuannya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan bis, ibunya nyaris tak pernah tersenyum dengan tulus. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran lagi adalah orag yang membuat wanita itu tertawa bahagia adalah Yamanaka Ino, si gadis yang beberapa hari belakangan mnjadi benalu di hidupnya.

Lalu, ketika sarapan pun, hubungan Ino dan ibunya seperti seseorang yang sudah kenal lama. Tak ada kekikukan yang brusaha di sembunyikan, sifat Ino begitu alami. Sementara ibunya juga terlihat sangat menyayangi si gadis meski baru bebrapa jam berlalu. Ya Tuhan... gadis itu memliki ilmu apa hingga mampu membuat sang ibu terbuai dan mendadak menjadi seseorang yang begitu baik hati.

"Kau benar-benar memlih gadis yang tepat." Tsume berbisik ketika acara sarapan tlah benar-benar usai, dan Ino sibuk dengan cucian piring yang mnumpuk.

Inuzuka muda itu mengerutkan kening, apa yang dimaksud sang ibu? Memilih gadis yang tepat? Apa-apaan itu? Baru saja ia ingin protes, namun senyuman wanita itu yang tampak begitu tulus mmbuatnya urung. Terserah lah, mau ibunya menganggap ino pacarnya, menganggap ino temannya, terserah, karena entah bagaimana senyuman sang ibu terlihat lebih berharga dari apapun.

.

.

Mata Kiba menatap lekat ke arah Ino yang sibuk dengan biji bunga, ia tak habis pikir dengan ulah gadis itu yang nekat menanam bunga di sore hari seperti saat ini. Ia mengarahkan selang yang ia bawa ke arah tanaman mawar yang tumbuh cantik dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Namun, tetap saja pikirannya dipnuhi dengan Ino yang entah memliki keajaiban apa hingga mampu mengubah ibunya menjadi wanita ceria sepereti dulu.

"Aku minta sedikit airnya." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil alih selang air dari tangan si pria.

Namun Kiba tampaknya ogah memberikan selangnya. Ia masih diam, menatap Ino dengan setengah melamun. Baru ketika si gadis mendecak, ia melangkah untuk mendekat. "Mana yang harus disiram?"

Tangan ramping Yamanaka muda menunjuk pada biji bunga yang baru saja ia tanama di pot. "Jangan terlalu banyak menyiramnya."

Kiba mengangguk. Ia mematikan kran air saat tugas menyiram tanaman itu bnar-benar usai. Langkahnya pelan ketika menghampiri Ino yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat hasil jerih payahnya menanam biji-biji bunga. "Tanpa menatapnya seperti itu mereka juga akan tumbuh."

Mata sebiru langit musim semi itu mengerling pada si pmuda, tanpa mnjawab dia hanya tersenyum. "Semoga ibumu suka."

Kiba mnghela napas panjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Apa?" Alisnya terangkat tak mengerti.

"Dia tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu sebelumnya, kau menyihirnya?" Jelas ini pertanyaan paling bodoh yang ia lontarkan, dan ia terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini." Ino mendecak, hal gila macam apa lagi yang coba diterka pria itu? "Memangnya ibumu kenapa? Kupikir dari awal dia memang seperti itu, orang yang menyenangkan."

Kiba tak bisa berhenti tertawa, andai Ino tahu btapa menyebalkannya sifat ibunya beberapa bulan belakangan. Wanita itu kadang menjadi seseorang yang super protektif, kadang-kadang menjadi super galak, dan lagi super cerewet. Jadi ketika mendadak wanita itu menjadi seseorang yang lemah lembut dan penuh senyum saat bertemu ino, mmbuatnya memutar otak beberapa kali untuk bisa memecahkan masalahnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, dia tidak seperti itu sebelumnya. Wanita kejam yang menyebalkan."

"Menyakitkan sekali hinaanmu itu, kau belum pernah merasakan hidup tanpa seorang ibu sejak kcil. Dan itu terlalu menyedihkan." Matanya tak mampu menujukkn binar bahagia, alih-lih tertunduk dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Ibuku mati ketika melahirkanku, dan aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya secara lansung. Hanya lewat foto-foto masa lalunya, dan itu tidak membuatku puas. Aku ingin bersama ibuku seperti anak-anak yang lain, tapi itu tidak bisa." Meski ia berusaha keras manahan gelombang panas air yang menyeruak dari rongga matanya, pada akhirnya, air mata itu tetap lolos.

Kiba tak mampu mengatakan apapun, ia baru tahu jika ino adalah seorang anak piatu. Dan itu membuatnya prihatin, apakah mungkin sifat ino yang terlalu berlebihan itu hanyalah sebuah aksi untuk bisa mndapatkan perhatian?

"Aku menginginkan seorang ibu, dan ibumu membuatku merasa nyaman." Isakannya tertahan.

Inuzuka muda menghela nafas panjang, menepuk pelan pundak lawan bicaranya. "Maafkan aku mmbuatmu mengungkitnya lagi. Tapi... ya, kupikir hidup tak ada yang sempurna. Kau tidak bisa bersama ibumu, sementara aku tidak bisa bersama ayahku."

Ino mngusap air matanya, tertarik dengan cerita kiba. Karena bagian inilah yang ingin ia dengar, sebab sejak sampai di rumah milik si pemuda ia tak melihat sama sekali ayah pemuda itu.

"Ayah dan ibuku bercerai sejak aku berumur 7 tahun, dan kakaku 10 tahun. Entah ayah pergi kemana, kabar terakhir yang kami dengar dia menikahi seorang wanita asal china. Ibuku mungkin terlalu hancur karena perpisahan itu, tapi kematian kakakku setahun lalu lebih membuatnya hancur." Mski tak ada air mata, tapi ksedihan bgitu kentara dari manik coklat si pria.

Ino menatap lekat pria di sampingnya itu, melihat sisi lain yang belum pernah ia ketahui dari sosok Inuzuka Kiba. Kehidupan pribadinya jauh lebih menyedihkan, dan ia mendadak merasa bersalah telah menganggap pria itu menyebalkan. "Kau memiliki seorang kakak?"

"Ya, kakak perempuan. Seseorang yang selalu berusaha menjagaku, meski ujung-ujunhnya aku yang selalu menjaganya." Ia ingat dulu ketika kakaknya yang masih duduk di bangku SMA diganggu oleh bebrapa berandalan, dialah yang turun tangan untuk mnghadapi berandalan-berandalan tersebut.

Keduanya terdiam, dan tak ada satupun yang mulai bicara. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hei, ayahmu pasti mencarimu." Seolah ia baru ingat soal hal itu.

Ino tersenyum, mengusap air matanya. "Aku sudah menelfon Sakura, agar dia berpura-pura bahwa aku menginap di rumahnya. Kupikir itu sudah cukup, karena jika dia tahu aku ada di Kyoto, aku tidak yakin ayah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa pelan.

Entah kenapa, melihat tawa Ino yang tampak begitu alami membuatnya ikut tertawa juga. Dan hatinya mendadak terasa damai. Yamanaka ino ternyata tak seperti yang ia duga selama ini.

.

.

Tsume menghela nafas berat. "Sebenarnya, aku berharap kalian akan berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Tapi, ya... mana bisa begitu. Besok kalian sudah harus sekolah." Ia menepuk bahu ino sebelum memluknya erat. "Lain kali, sering-seringlah bermain ke sini."

Ino malah bingung harus merespon bagaimana, perhatian berlebihan dari Tsume membuatnya bisa merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu. "Aku tidak bisa janji bibi. Tapi kalau sempat, kenapa tidak?"

Wanita itu tertawa pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia beralih memeluk putra tunggalnya. "Jaga Ino ya, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, ibu tdk akan segan-segan mnjewer telingamu."

Kiba mndecak, "hei bu, sebenarnya siapa yang anakmu? Kau mengkhawatirkan Ino secara berlebihan."

Mendapati respon Kiba yang seperti itu, baik ino maupun Tsume hanya tertawa.

"Kau tahu sendiri, dia seorang wanita dan sebagai seorang pria kau brtanggung jawab untuk melindunginya." Matanya sekilas mengarah pada jam dinding yg tengah menunjuk pukul 7 malam. "Berangkatlah sekarang, perjalanan akan lama, dan aku berharap kalian tetap baik-baik saja sampai tujuan."

"Terima kasih atas doanya bibi." Sekali lagi ino memeluk wanita itu sebelum pamit, lalu ia dan Kiba melangkah keluar rumah, bnar-benar akan meninggalkan wanita setenagh baya itu sendirian kmbali.

Bis melaju cukup cepat di jalanan yang agak sepi. Hamparan sawah yang terlihat samar-samar membentang sejauh mata memandang. Sebagian penumpang lebih memilih tidur, meski sebagian lagi sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

"Kau selalu pulang ke Kyoto tiap Sabtu?" Ino mulai bicara, memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi mengungkung keduanya.

"Tidak juga, aku pulang hanya jika waktu luangku cukup banyak." Meski sejujurnya ia akan pulang tiap kali uang sakunya habis, namun ia enggan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ino mengangguk, matanya masih lekat memandang ke luar jendela kaca. "Kenapa kau memlih meninggalkan Kyoto?"

"Karena aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo." Jawabnya asal.

Ino mndecak, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia inginkan. Rasanya Ia ingin memukul kepala Kiba agar pria itu berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Namun ketika melihat pria itu kembali membuka mulutnya, ia diam. Berusaha untuk menyimak.

"Sebenarnya dulu ayahku menginginkanku melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo. Dia ingin aku bergabung dengan tim sepak bola sekolah dan membuatnya bangga karena... kau tahu sendiri, sepak bola di sekolah-sekolah Tokyo begitu memukau." Ia diam bebrapa saat, matanya bergulir dan sekilas mnatap ke arah gadis di sampingnya. "Lalu setelah aku banar-benar masuk di salah satu sekolah Tokyo, kupikir kenapa aku memperjuangkan mimpi seseorang yang begitu tega mencampakkan kami. Aku bisa saja keluar dari sekolah dan kmbali ke Kyoto, tapi kurasa itu bukan cara yang baik. Bisa-bisa ibu malah kecewa. Dan... pada akhirnya aku memilih basket. Melupakan sepak bola."

Ino mengedipkan matanya yang sejak beberapa detik lalu terbuka. Barangkali ia sudah menangis jika jadi Kiba. "Kau tahu? Aku heran ternyata orang sekonyol dirimu juga memliki kisah hidup yang pahit."

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya, raut wajahnya yang semula tertekuk kini berubah. Dan Yamanaka yang menyadari hal itu mulai menunjukkan tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, oke. Lagipula melihatmu sedih bukan hal yang biasa mnurutku." Sontak saja, hal itu mmbuat lawan bicaranya tergelak.

"Aku tidak bnar-benar marah." Ia menepuk kepala ino. "Terima kasih, aku lupa mengucapkannya."

Dengan kesal ia menyingkirkan tangan kiba dari kepalanya, "terima kasih untuk apa?"

Pria itu tersenyum, senyum paling menawan yang pernah dilihat Ino. "Terima kasih karena telah mmbuat ibuku kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

Gadis pirang itu merasa salah tingkah, ia bahkan nyaris tak mampu memandang mata kiba lebih lama lagi. Tapi menurunkan pandangan lbih dulu akan mmbuat segalanya terasa lebih aneh. "Ya, sama-sama." Ia bahkan tak berani cerita bahwa ibu Kiba mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebnarnya Ino ingin menjelaskannya pada wanita itu jika ia dan Kiba hanya sebatas teman yang baru kenal beberapa minggu belakangan. Tapi melihat kebahagiaan yang berapi-api dari mata wanita Inuzuka itu membuatnya urung untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan... ya, ia membiarkan kesalah pahaman tertancap makin dalam. Tapi terserah lah, mmbuat orang bahagia mmbuatnya ikut merasa bahagi meski semua berawal dari sebuah kebohongan.

Tapi hari ini ia akhirnya mengetahui beberapa hal berharga, bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, meski bukan ibunya sendiri. Melihat sisi lain Kiba yang membuatnya sedikit lebih banyak belajar bahwa terkadang penilaian kita terhadap seseorang tidak sepenuhnya benar, dan kiba tidak semenyebalkan yang ia duga. Lalu... satu hal yang membuatnya nyaris sulit untuk mngaku, bhwa entah kenapa berada di samping Kiba membuatnya nyaman. Jangan-jangan... oh tidak. Tidak mungkin kan ia suka dengan Kiba. Ya Tuhan... sejak awal ia sudah bersumpah bahwa tak akan menyukai pria itu. Lalu apa jadinya jika ia melanggar sumpahnya sendiri? Itu gila.

Pelan ia menggeser pandangannya untuk mengamati pria yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut. Kiba tengah mengarahkan pandangan ke depan, entah apa yang sedang diamatinya. Dan Ino mengamati wajah si pria dengan ragu-ragu, hidung pria itu begitu mancung, matanya yang tajam tampak indah, dan bibir tipisnya itu... ya Tuhan... kenapa wajah itu begitu sempurna.

"Kenapa?"

Jantung Ino nyaris melompat dari rongganya, ia pasti terlihat begitu bodoh dengan raut terkejut seperti ini. Gelagapan ia berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak, maksudku mmm... maafkan aku."

"Apa?"

Gadis itu masih belum mampu menenangkan debar jantungnya yang terasa terlalu berlebihan. "Maafkan aku jika slama ini... sering bertingkah menyebalkan padamu."

Kiba malah tertawa. "Sudahlah, kau lebih baik bertingkah seperti itu dari pada menjadi pendiam dan... aneh seperti ini."

"Aneh katamu?" Ia mengerutkan kening, baru saja ia meminta maaf dan sekarang dibilang aneh? "Menyebalkan sekali kau." Pada akhirnya ia melayangkan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada lengan atas si pmuda, membuatnya mengaduh dalam tawanya.

Ya... kiba malah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, tatapan ino barusan membuatnya bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan gadis itu. Apa iya ceritanya mengenai sang ayah yang kabur begitu saja membuat gadis cerewet itu tersentuh? Apapun itu, mlihat ino bertingkah seperti itu membuatnya gemas.

 **TBC**

 **haduh... ga tau mau ngomong apa, rasanya kaya udah lama banget nganggurin fic ini. dan maaf jika chapter kali ini hancur lebur dengan berbagai typo disana sini, ini** **juga ngetiknya pakai HP, dan ga yakin ada yg masih mau baca, semoga saja ada.**

oh ya, makasih buat para reader sekalian yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini.

mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	5. chapter 5

**chapter 5**

 **Annoying Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Oh kimia...

Pelajaran paling membosankan dengan konfigurasi elektron yang memusingkan, sistem periodik unsur yang membutuhkan ingatan bagus, ikatan kimia serta unsur-unsur kimia yang benar-benar membuatnya jengah. Oh ayolah... ia sungguh tak menyukai kimia. Kimia nyaris membuat otaknya kejang-kejang.

Kiba berkali-kali mendengus mendengar penjelasan Pak Guru Asuma di depan. Apa-apaan itu? Suara pria itu yang aneh makin membuatnya ingin terlelap. Maka tanpa menunggu nanti, dia sudah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menelungkupkan wajahnya sembari memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Lagipula, posisinya yang tidak persis menempati bangku paling depan mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat.

Ia baru saja bermimpi melihat taman bunga yang cantik, dimana di sana ada seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi dengan suara yang begitu merdu. Namun,mendadak suara yang merdu itu berubah menjadi pekikan.

"Inuzuka..."

Geragapan Kiba membuka matanya, sangat terkejut ketika melihat sang guru yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Memasang ekspresi paling tak menyenangkan. Akan buruk jadinya jika ia benar-benar dijatuhi hukuman.

Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas panjang, pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Beraninya kau tidur ketika aku tengah menerangkan." Suaranya menggema diantara dinding-dinding kelas. Menyebabkan keheningan panjang, dan pandangan sebal teman-temannya mengarah tepat padanya.

"M-maaf, pak guru. Aku... aku hanya..."

"Keluar! Keluar sekarang juga dan kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku sampai selesai."

Rahang Kiba memgayun terbuka, yang tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan alasan yang lebih jelas. Tapi... alasan seperti apa? "Pak..."

"Ku bilang keluar! Keluar sekarang juga."

Kiba menghembuskan napas kesal, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke beberapa teman yang menatapnya tak suka, lalu berakhir pada tatapan Shikamaru yang seolah mencetuskan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa kata.

Tanpa disuruh untuk kesekian kalinya, Kiba mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mau menghiraukan sang guru yang menatapnya tak habis pikir.

.

.

Kiba mengalami insomnia selama beberapa hari ini, yang menyebabkannya sulit tidur ketika malam. Dan buruknya, efek kantuknya benar-benar terasa nyata ketika menjelang siang seperti saat ini. Oh, keterlaluan sekali, seolah tubuhnya sendiri berusaha mempermainkannya.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, berharap merasa sedikit lega. Namun, yang ada ia malah makin merasa mengantuk. Oh ya Tuhan... barangkali ia harus menuju toilet untuk mencuci muka lebih dulu. Ya, itu ide yang bagus.

Tak konsen dengan langkahnya yang mendepak di paving, tiba-tiba...

'Bruk'

Seseorang baru saja terjatuh dengan setumpukan bukunya. Demi neptunus, kesialan apa yang tengah menimpanya kali ini. Gadis di hadapannya baru saja tersungkur karena tertabrak olehnya. Tapi... yah, siapa yang tahu jika di tikungan ada seseorang dengan tumpukan buku setinggi gunung tengah lewat. Jika saja ada yang memberi tahu, mungkin hal semacam ini tak akan terjadi.

"Eh, kau... kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kiba bertanya gugup. Mulai menyadari siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Hinata, hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengmabili bukunya yang berserakan.

"Biar ku bantu." Tanpa disuruh, tangannya cekatan mengambili buku catatan yang tersebar kemana-mana.

Rasanya agak gugup, mengingat ia memiliki masalah dengan gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, sepertinya ia harus bersikap biasa jika tak ingin dianggap masih memiliki rasa. Meski kenyataannya, perasaan itu tertinggal sedikit di lorong hatinya, namun ia berharap Hinata beranggapan bahwa Yamanaka Ino sekarang telah menggantikan perannya di hati si pemuda.

"Ti-tidak perlu."

Tapi Kiba sudah terlanjur menata buku tulis yang semula berserakan menjadi bertumpuk rapi. Kau tahu? Ada yang bilang bahwa, orang dewasa dan bijak bisa dengan mudah bersikap biasa di hadapan sang mantan. Dan Kiba berusaha menerapkannya, meski... sumpah, rasanya ia ingin memukul kepalanya sampai pingsan. "Ini mau dibawa kemana?"

Si gadis Hyuuga mengernyit, setelah tak berkomunikasi lama sekali. Pemuda itu tampak menganggapnya teman biasa, apa yang terjadi? "Mmm... ruang guru. Bu Guru Kurenai menyuruhku meletakkan di mejanya."

"Oke..." Kiba berjalan duluan dengan beberapa buku tugas yang ia bawa. Berharap Hinata akan mengikutinya.

"Hei..." panggil si gadis ragu.

Kiba menghela napas. "Ini terlalu banyak, kurasa kau tidak mampu membawanya sendirian." Sejenak ia memutar bola mata. harusnya Hinata tahu, jika ia lebih baik dari Naruto. Dan... dimana si Uzumaki itu di saat seperti ini?

Tak ada aksi protes dari Hinata, dia hanya diam sembari mengikuti langkah pelan Kiba. Merasa agak bersalah sekaligus heran. Memang Kiba tidak marah ya dengan apa yang pernah ia lakukan waktu itu?

.

.

Ino menyesap bubble teanya. Merasakan cairan itu masuk melewati kerongkongan, dan merembes mendinginkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah oleh aktivitas hari ini. Di tatapnya Sakura yang sejak tadi diam, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Aku berencana menonton film bersama Sasuke ke bioskop, mau ikut?" Satu pertanyaan Sakura mengakhiri acara saling diam mereka.

Yamanaka Ino mengernyitkan kening. "Ikut?"

"Ya, kau mau ikut kan?." Ia mengalihkan tatapan pada beberapa siswa yang lalu lalang di kantin. Beberapa mereka hanya kembali dengan tangan kosong karena tidak tertarik untuk membeli apapun. "Ajak Kiba juga."

Apakah Sakura merencanakan double date? Oh, sumpah ini bukan ide bagus. Kiba tak akan pernah setuju mengenai hal ini.

"Ayolah, kau sudah jadian lama dengan Kiba kan? Sekali-kali ajak dia keluar bersama kami." Gadis Haruno itu mengaduk jus jeruknya, suara es batu yang berbenturan dengan gelas kaca menimbulkan bunyi dentingan pelan.

"Tapi-"

"Oh ayolah..."

"Masalahnya aku tak tahu Kiba memiliki waktu luang atau tidak. Memangnya kapan kau akan pergi ke bioskop." Benci sekali ketika Sakura seolah memaksanya secara halus.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia sibuk di hari Minggu? Sekolahnya pasti libur." Mata dengan iris sewarna daun-daun di musim semi itu tampak berbinar, sorot mata meyakinkan terpancar dari sana.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin." Alasan apa yang harus ia gunakan. Malas sekali merengek pada Kiba agar pemuda itu mau berpura-pura kencan dengannya. Lagipula, kalau pun si Inuzuka itu menyanggupinya, pasti ada harga mahal yang harus ia bayar. "Dia kapten tim basket, Sakura. Siapa tahu di hari libur pun dia akan ke sekolah dan berlatih."

Haruno muda itu mendecak. "Yang benar saja, kau pasti membual. Sekali ini saja, Ino. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana romantisnya kalian ketika bersama. Ya... ku mohon..."

Si pirang membuang muka, sebal ketika sahabatnya malah membuatnya terpojok dan tak bisa mengelak dengan alasan apapun.

"Ayolah..."

"Oke, oke..." ia tahu, Sakura tak akan berhenti merajuk hingga keinginannya benar-benar terpenuhi. Lagi pula apa-apaan sih gadis itu? Ingin melihat bagaimana romantisnya hubungannya dengan Kiba? Oh, sungguh jika Sakura tahu dia pasti akan berteriak kesetanan. Karena kenyataannya, hubungan mereka lebih tepat disebut runyam ketimbang romantis. "Tapi... aku tidak bisa menjanjikan lebih, jika Kiba tidak bersedia, maka aku tidak akan ikut."

"Ya, setidaknya kau membuatku sedikit berharap." Sakura tertawa di akhir kalimatnya, entah apa yang lucu.

Ino memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia akan mengajak si Inuzuka itu berkencan? Oh... memuakkan.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino hanya mampu menghela napas panjang lantaran otaknya yang mulai dilumat kecemasan. Oh lupakan itu, lagipula apa anehnya ia meminta bantuan Kiba untuk berpura-pura menjadi partner kencannya, Kiba juga sering memintanya untuk berperan layaknya kekasih si pemuda. Ini tidak akan sulit, jika saja Kiba berusaha menolak, maka... ia bisa memutar balikkan segalanya, menuding Kiba yang selama ini hanya memanfaatkannya. Hmmm...

Maka pelan, Ino mulai meraih ponselnya. Menimang-nimang benda serba guna tersebut sebelum dengan tekad yang kuat mencari nomor Kiba dalam kontaknya.

' _Hei... aku ingin minta bantuanmu_.'

Setelah helaan napas panjang, ia mulai mengirim pesan itu. Berharap si pemilik surai coklat tersebut tak membuatnya menunggu lama. Dan benar saja, entah saat itu Kiba tengah tak sibuk atau krberuntungan memang berpihak padanya. Sebuah pesan masuk, membuat si gadis berdebar ketika membukanya.

' _Bantuan apa_?'

Kenapa singkat sekali balasannya. Uh, ia mulai agak kesal dengan rencana ini. Tapi entah bagaimana, jemarinya mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan.

' _Begini_... _Sakura mengajakku nonton film_ _ke Bioskop hari Minggu nanti_. _Dia berharap aku mengajakmu_.'

Ketika pesan yang satu itu terlanjur terkirim, ia menyesal. Sebab, membiarkan kalimat yang ia tulis terlalu menggantung tak jelas. Baru saja akan mengetikkan pesan lagi sebagai penjabaran, ponselnya mendadak berbunyi nyaring, sebuah panggilan masuk.

Ugh... Kiba menelfon?

Belum juga sempat merespon dengan kata 'halo', suara di ujung sana sudah mendahuluinya.

" _Kau ingin mengajakku_ _nonton film ke Bioskop? Oh_ , _asalkan filmnya tentang peejuangan, peperangan_ _atau pertandingan basket_ , _aku akan mengiyakan ajaknmu dengan senang hati_."

Serentetan kalimat itu membuat Ino ingin memukul kepala Kiba dengan keras, andai saja pemuda itu berada satu ruang dengannya. Dan... yang benar saja, kenapa harus film model peperangan atau sejenisnya yang tampak mengerikan? "Mana mungkin film yang seperti itu. Membosankan sekali jika filmya harus bertema pertandingan dan peperangan, karena film yang romantis akan memiliki lebih banyak peminat."

Kiba mendengus. " _Ya sudah, tidak jadi kalau begitu_."

Ino kesal sekali mendengar jawaban Kiba yang seolah menggampangkan segalanya, tidak tahu apa ya jika ia berada dalam masalah? Sakura kelihatannya benar-benar mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Kiba. Barangkali karena gadis Haruno itu mengira ia nyaris tak pernah kencan dengan Kiba, akh... memang tidak pernah sih. Hanya pertemuan konyol yang dilatar belakangi kebohongan. "Ayolah Kiba, kau tidak sibuk kan hari Minggu nanti?"

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, Kiba hanya diam, seolah ia tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Atau... pemuda itu sengaja mematikan ponselnya?

"Hei... Kiba? Kiba?" Ino berteriak, tapi panggilannya belum berakhir. Kiba juga tidak mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak.

" _Maaf, aku baru saja ke dapur untuk minum_." Jawabannya kelewat santai, tidak tahu apa ya jika gadis yang menjadi teman ngobrolnya itu tengah senewen lantaran banyaknya kebohongan yang mulai membuatnya pontang-panting.

Sumpah, Ino rasanya ingin membanting ponsel di tangannya. Menyebalkan sekali sih Kiba ini, disaat ia tengah berbicara serius, malah ditinggal minum. Oh... sabar Ino, sabar... "Ku mohon Kiba, berhentilah bercanda. Aku sedang butuh bantuanmu."

" _Oke, oke_..." jeda sejenak, membuat Ino hampir bersorak kegirangan hanya karena jawaba singkat itu. " _Tapi aku punya satu syarat_."

"Apa?" Baru saja hampir bernapas lega, dan pada akhirnya tidak jadi.

" _Tidak berat kok_. _Aku hanya minta kau mentraktirku_ , _itu saja_. _Dan biarkan aku yang memilih menunya sendiri_."

Ugh... Yamanaka muda itu memutar bola matanya, kesal bercampur gemas. Benar memang, syarat yang diajukan Kiba tidak berat. Tapi... apa iya ia punya uang untuk menghadapi keinginan si pemuda? Bagaimana jika makanan yang dipilihnya memiliki harga selangit? "Mmm... y-ya, pilih sepuasmu." Dan... apa yang ia katakan ini? Oh Tuhan, ini akan menghancurkan hidupnya.

" _Baiklah, perjanjian deal_. _Aku akan datang bersamamu_ , _katakan saja jamnya_ , _dan tunggu aku di jam biasanya_." Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, berakhir pula pembicaraan mereka. Pasalnya Kiba mendadak memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Ya Tuhan, makhluk macam apa Kiba ini? Baru saja anak itu ingin tahu jam berapa mereka akan berangkat ke bioskop minggu nanti, tapi malah lebih dulu menutup sambungan. Oke... tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, asalkan Kiba mau itu sudah lebih baik, urusan jam, ia bisa mengirim pesan pada si Inuzuka sialan itu.

.

.

Setelah membaca pesan terakhir Ino yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dalam perjalanan menuju halte, Kiba melangkah pelan keluar dari apartemennya.

Tak peduli bahwa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Nara Shikamaru mengajaknya bicara. Apa pedulinya? Lagipula yang ditanyakan pemuda itu hanya sekedar 'mau kemana?' Dan sumpah? Kiba malas membahas yang satu itu. Maka... ia mempercepat langkahnya. Berharap bisa menemukan angkutan umum agar cepat sampai di tempat janjiannya dengan Ino.

Namun apa yang menjadi kenyataan benar-benar memuakkan. Tak ada taksi atau angkutan umum lainnya. Keadaan memaksanya untuk berjalan kaki di bawah terik matahari pagi yang... mmm, oh ayolah ia sudah berdandan serapi ini. Dengan jaket denim abu-abu yang melekat di luar kaos hitam lengan pendeknya. Tapi... ya sudahlah, ingatkan ini suatu saat nanti, bahwa ia pernah berkorban untuk Yamanaka Ino. Gadis tukang paksa yang entah kenapa bisa merecoki kehidupannya.

Seharusnya semua berjalan seperti rencana awalnya, bertemu di tempat janjian dan berangkat ke bioskop bersama. Namun, kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Entah bagaimana bisa begini. Kiba mendadak melihat Hinata di jalanan dekat taman, terduduk kesakitan dengan tas-tas belanjaan yang luar biasa banyaknya. Hei... dia tidak sedang merampok barang kan?

Meskipun enggan sekali untuk menyapa, nyatanya jalan yang kini ditempati Hinata dalam keadaan menyedihkan itu, juga harus ia lewati. Jadi... mau tak mau ia berusaha menyapa, toh gadis itu terlanjur menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hei... Hinata, kenapa..." urung, setelah sampai di dekat si gadis, ia tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu berada di tempat tersebut dengan posisi tak elit. "Kakimu terluka?" Sejujurnya ia agak panik. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Hinata yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan.

"Kiba... aku..." dia nyaris menangis, tapi urung.

"Tidak bisa berjalan?" Entah bagian kaki yang mana yang membuat si Hyuuga muda itu kesakitan. Kiba pikir pergelangan kaki gadis itu keseleo.

"Bisa... maksudku, ku pikir aku bisa. Hanya saja, dengan barang sebanyak ini? Itu... mustahil." Ada ekspresi membutuhkan pertolongan, tapi... ragu sekali meminta tolong pada orang yang pernah kau campakkan.

"Di mana Naruto?" Oh, sumpah, pertanyaan ini tidak ada dalam rencana. Terlontar begitu saja, hingga menimbulkan sesal

Hinata tersenyum tak ikhlas. "Entah, dia bilang ada urusan."

Oke, cukup. Tampaknya lawan bicaranya tak ingin membahas hal itu lebih jauh. Yah... sebagian hati Kiba bersorak bangga 'Tuh kan, dimana priamu itu? Kau meninggalkanku demi dia. Tapi... dia... tak pernah ada ketika kau susah.' Meski sebagian hatinya lagi merasa iba. "Akan ku bawakan barangnya, kau yakin masih bisa berjalan kan?" Karena ia tak akan bersedia untuk menggendong, oh ayolah... ini tempat umum. Dan siapa Hinata? Dia pacar orang lain. Bisa-bisa ia digampar Naruto jika terlalu lancang.

"Sedikit."

"Oke, aku akan membantumu berjalan." Ya... ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sana, apalagi sepertinya akan turun hujan. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Ino? Akh... masih ada sisa waktu dari jam janjian mereka. Dan ia bisa jelaskan pada Yamanaka nanti.

Dan dengan pelan Kiba menuntun gadis itu setelah membantunya berdiri, dan jangan lupakan juga tas-tas belanjaan Hinata yang kini menggantung di pergelangan tangan si pemuda. Membuatnya tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

.

.

Ino kembali mengecek jam di tangannya. Oh... sudah pukul 08.15, Kiba benar-benar terlambat . Ia membuang 15 menit waktunya hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia. Langit di atasnya tampak kelam, ya Tuhan... hujan akan segera turun.

Gadis itu mendecak, menghela napas panjang. Merasa kalut, apalagi setelah Sakura berkali-kali mengirim pesan dan menanyakan posisinya. Jelas sekali si pinky itu sudah sampai di gedung bioskopnya. Lah ia malah berdiri di halte tidak jelas seperti saat ini.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas. Apa jangan-jangan Kiba berusaha mengerjainya? Mengatakan bersedia waktu itu, padahal tidak ada niatan untuk datang. Oh... Kiba sialan, awas saja jika itu terjadi, ia tak akan segan-segan memukuli wajah pria itu.

Ia mengambil ponsel dari tas selempangnya, menuliskan beberapa pesan untuk Kiba. Bahkan sebagian pesannya berisi sebuah ancaman. Yah... semoga si Inuzuka itu tidak berusaha mengerjainya.

Hujan mendadak turun, tanpa gerimis. Guyuran airnya yang terlalu deras membuat Ino semakin merapat ke tempat yang lebih aman. Tapi, hei, tak ada tempat yang benar-benar terlindungi dari hujan. Halte tempatnya berteduh tak melindunginya dengan baik. Percikan airnya membias hingga mencapai tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil karena dingin. Belum lagi angin yang berembus lumayan kencang, cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tulangnya diretakkan perlahan. Ugh... sebaiknya Kiba harus cepat datang.

Namun... hingga satu jam kemudian, si surai cokelat itu masih saja belum muncul. Filmnya sudah dimulai dari tadi, dan kemana si brengsek Inuzuka itu? Ia ingin sekali pulang, tapi hujan menggagalkan segalanya.

.

.

Hujan tidak juga reda. Kiba menatap lewat jendela kaca ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Teringat segalanya mengenai masa lalunya, ketika ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan si gadis. Tapi... oh lupakan.

Hinata bilang, orang tuanya tengah pergi ke Hokaido, jadi ia sendirian. Andai saja si Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga ada di rumah, ia tak akan bersedia mampir.

Ia menyesap cokelat panas buatan Hinata, kehangatan mulai terasa lebih nyata. Rasanya agak canggung, bagaimana mungkin hubungannya dengan si gadis yang runyam berubah menjadi baik-baik saja seperti sekarang.

"Hujannya belum reda juga ya?" Entah, sepertinya Hyuuga muda itu juga tampak kikuk. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang menolongnya pergi begitu saja tanpa menyuruhnya mampir ke rumah, apalagi keadaannya tadi hujan.

"Ya, entah berapa lama lagi hujannya reda." Ia terkekeh pelan, memperhatikan arlojinya yang telah menampakkan pukul 10. "Kelihantannya sebentar lagi reda." Tetes-tetes air yang semula mengaburkan pandangan, kini sedikit lebih jarang.

"Oh ya, kau tadi mau kemana? Rapi sekali?" Si gadis berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya.

Oh! Bagai disambar petir, Kiba bahkan melupakan rencana awalnya hari ini. Nama Yamanaka Ino melayang-layang dalam pikirannya, ya Tuhan... bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Ia buru-buru berdiri. "Hinata, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk cokelat panasnya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi hujannya belum benar-benar reda."

Kiba tak menghiraukannya. Dia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh melewati pintu, kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya menembus hujan. Apa Ino tetap menunggunya di sana? Atau gadis itu sudah datang ke bioskop? Atau lagi, gadis itu memilih pulang karena terlalu lama menunggunya?

Ya Tuhan... bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Ketika sampai di halte tempat janjian mereka, hujan benar-benar reda. Di sana, Kiba melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya keadaan Ino. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dan bahkan, gadis itu menggigil. Entah apa yang ditatapnya, ia hanya melihat ke bawah. Sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ino..." Kiba tak kalah menyedihkannya, tapi... entah siapa yang perlu disalahkan? Mungkin... dirinya sendiri.

Yamanaka muda mulai mendongakkan wajahnya, gerakannya patah-patah. Dan Kiba ingin sekali melepas jaketnya untuk si gadis, andai saja ia sendiri tak dalam keadaan basah. "K-kau da-datang." Bibirnya pucat sekali, hingga Kiba ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri akibat kelalaian ini.

"Aku...aku minta maaf. Tadinya aku hanya menolong Hinata, kakinya terkilir di jalan. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dan... aku lupa jika... ya... punya janji denganmu." Ragu sekali untuk menjelaskannya, tapi... tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi. Semoga Ino paham.

Ino tersenyum masam. Oh fine, bagus sekali. Bukankah itu luar biasa. Ia menunggu di halte dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti tadi, sampai rasanya senewen. Kedinginan dan tak memiliki pakaian yang lebih berarti kecuali dress ungu pastel yang tengah ia kenakan. Lalu Kiba bilang, 'maaf aku menolong Hinata dan lupa pada janjian kita'. Ino menelan ludah, sakit sekali rasanya. Rasa sakit dalam hati yang tak mampu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan air matanya nyaris lolos.

"Aku... minta maaf, Ino."

"Ya..." gadis itu mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Tak bisa mengatakan apapun, merasakan persendiannya seolah patah karena mati rasa. "Aku mau... pulang."

"Oke, aku antar ya." Kiba menawarkan. Sumpah, ia tak pernah sekhawatir ini pada si pirang itu. Keadaannya benar-benar tak bisa dibilang baik.

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku bukan anak kecil dan aku... juga bukan penderita alzheimer yang... yang lupa jalan pulang." Ia berbalik, memunggungi Kiba dan merasakan air matanya turun melewati pipi. Hatinya sakit sekali, dan rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Jangan sampai Kiba tahu jika ia menangis, oh... sialan, kenapa juga ia harus menangis?

Langkah kakinya yang gemetaran mulai menapak perlahan di paving trotoar. Kenapa susah sekali berjalan seperti biasa? Kepalanya sangat-sangat pening.

"Ino..."

Tak ada sahutan, dan... terakhir yang bisa Ino ingat kepalanya terasa berputar hebat. Kakinya goyah, tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia pingsan.

"Ino!" Dengan cepat Kiba menangkap tubuh lemas Yamanaka. Berkali-kali menyalahkan diri, sembari berharap Ino tetap baik-baik saja.

 **TBC**

 **Setelah lama dianggurin kok mendadak pengen lanjutin lagi. Terlepas dari masih ada yg baca atau engga, aku bakalan tetep lanjutin fic ini. karena membiarkan sesuatu ngegantung di tengah jalan rasanya ga etis banget.**

 **buat yg udah mau baca aku ucapin makasih banyak, jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran. :-)**


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Annoying Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto

pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Sumpah, Ino tak pernah merasa sekesal ini pada seseorang. Dan Kiba adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatnya berada di taraf kebencian yang akut. Oke... pemuda itu hanya melupakan janjinya dan bahkan menolong mantan pacarnya. Itu tidak buruk, andai saja bukan dirinya yang menjadi korban janji kosong itu.

Gadis pirang tersebut beberapa kali berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Namun, alih-alih demikian, kepalanya justru makin pening tiap detiknya. Oh shit! Ini menyebalkan.

Dan buruknya, sang ayah bahkan menganggap Kiba adalah seorang pahlawan karena telah menolongnya kemarin. Yang benar saja, pemuda itu bahkan yang menyebabkannya terkapar tak sadarkan diri di tepi jalan.

Pintu kamarnya mendadak berderit, dan sosok Sakura muncul sebelum ia sempat menoleh ke arah sana.

"Oh, dear. Kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit seperti ini?" Dengan gaya berlebihannya, gadis itu naik ke tempat tidurnya, meletakkan tangan di atas dahinya dan menghela napas berat. "Kiba tidak bercanda soal sakitmu."

Oh, well, siapa yang coba bercanda? Sakura mulai ngelantur. Dan apa tadi? Kiba... oh please, jangan sebut nama pria menyebalkan itu.

Ino menggeram kesal, risih sekaligus tak nyaman dengan semua perlakuan si sahabat.

"Hei... Kiba bilang kau tak mengangkat telfonnya, juga tidak membalas pesan yang dia kirim. Kalian ada masalah?"

Tunggu sebentar, Sakura bertemu Kiba dimana? Ya Tuhan... lupakan, ia tak mau peduli lagi pada pemuda sialan itu, tidak lagi. Karena entah kenapa mengingat Hinata jauh lebih penting bagi Kiba membuat hatinya sakit, sangat sakit tanpa sebab.

Tak ada jawaban, dan Sakura menganggapnya 'ya'. Ada masalah diantara mereka, entah apa itu, Kiba juga tak menceritakan soal masalah tersebut. "Kau mau cerita?"

Alih-alih mengeluarkan suara, yang ada Ino malah menangis. Sesenggukan suara yang lirih menggetarkan hati Sakura. Namun, untuk sementara waktu gadis Haruno tersebut hanya diam. Membiarkan si sahabat menangis sembari berbaring di sebelahnya.

Rasanya agak sebal ketika ia yang sudah lelah usai sekolah malah mampir ke rumah Ino tanpa mengganti seragam dulu, dan sampai tempat malah di abaikan. Tapi... sepertinya Ino memang mengalami masalah serius.

"Ku mohon Sakura, aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Gadis itu memunggungi Sakura, membuat lawan bicaranya merasa kesal mendadak. "Ku mohon... mengertilah, aku akan menceritakannya ketika siap."

Haruno muda menghela napas berat. Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Oke... tidak masalah, kau bisa menghubungiku ketika sudah merasa lebih baik." Ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Agak berat hati juga membiarkan Ino sekarat sendirian, tapi... ia tak bisa memaksakan keinginan si pirang. "Aku pulang ya."

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara pintu ditutup terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Dan Ino tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, ia menangis keras sekali. Semoga saja tak seorang pun tetangganya mendengar suara menyedihkan itu.

.

.

Langkah kakinya menapak di halaman kediaman Yamanaka. Kiba pikir inilah jalan satu-satunya, menemui Ino secara langsung dan meminta maaf. Meski entah bagaimana nanti, sepertinya semua akan sulit.

Sampai di depan pintu, tangannya yang terkepal mengetuk pintu dengan ragu. Tak ada tanggapan dari dalam. "Permisi..." berapa kalipun ia mengucapkan kata singkat tersebut, tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Seolah rumah itu telah kosong dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang Tuan Yamanaka ke mana? Dan Ino, apa gadis itu tak sedang berda di rumah.

Ia mengetikkan pesan, menanyakan keberadaan si gadis dan mengirimnya dengan perasaan tak sabar mendapat balasan. Namun, hingga setengah jam berlalu, tak ada balasan. Dan ia mulai jengah, lelah mengucapkan permisi sekaligus lelah mengirim puluhan pesan yang tak terbalas sejak kemarin. Ino semarah itu ya padanya? Tahu begini ia pasti langsung berlari menembus hujan ketika selesai mengantar Hinata pulang, tak membiarkan dirinya mampir hingga melupakan janjinya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih pergi. Melangkah dengan perasaan bersalah yang belum dituntaskan. Andai dia tahu, si gadis pirang tengah mengintipnya dari balik tirai jendela kaca kamarnya. Mengamatinya melangkah hingga benar-benar menghilang dari balik pagar. Kerutan kesal di dahinya muncul tanpa bisa dicegah, pria itu pasti mau minta maaf. Tapi sayang sekali, susah untuk membuatnya kembali bersikap seperti Ino biasanya.

.

.

Kiba duduk di kursi depan apartemennya, memetik gitar dan menggumamkan lagu-lagu milik Bruno Mars. Namun, meskipun ia berusaha menghibur diri dengan kegiatan apapun, suasana hatinya tetap sama, kosong. Beberapa kali ia menarik napas dan memgembuskannya perlahan, kendati demikian, rasa kesalnya justru semakin tak tertahankan. Ingin sekali melempar gitar di pangkuannya, dan berteriak hingga otot-otot lehernya serasa tertarik seluruhnya. Ya Tuhan... kenapa Yamanaka Ino membuatnya kalut seperti ini? Ada banyak gadis di luar sana, tapi kenapa harus Yamanaka Ino?

"Ada masalah?" Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya bergabung dengannya, merebut gitar kecokelatan tersebut dari tangan si empunya.

Kiba tak keberatan ketika gitarnya direbut tiba-tiba, mendadak ia tak berminat untuk memainkannya lagi. "Entahlah."

"Ku tebak, ada." Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Kali ini apa? Hinata mengajakmu balikan?"

Kiba mengerntitkan kening heran, dugaan macam apa itu? "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Rasa ingin tahunya mendadak terlalu besar, dan ingin dituntaskan secepatnya.

Sesaat Kiba hanya diam, mengalihkan pandangan pada lawan bicaranya yang mendadak memasang wajah serius. Akh... sejak kapan Shikamaru bersedia menjadi teman curhatnya? "Aku membuat Ino marah."

"Apa?" Kerutan kening tercetak jelas di dahi si pemuda Nara. "Kau membuat Ino marah? Bukankah itu... hal biasa?"

"Kali ini lain." Sepertinya berbagi sedikit kisah pada Shikamaru tidak akan jadi masalah. Apalagi melihat pancaran rasa ingin tahu yang kelewat besar dari binar mata pria Nara itu. "Dia benar-benar marah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menduga jika... ya, dia muak padaku." Tak tahu apa yang harus ia ceritakan, kalimatnya terdengar agak kacau.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" Tak ada tawa mengejek, ia paham si lawan bicara kelihatannya tampak menyesal dan butuh bantuan.

"Aku berjanji akan menemuinya di halte pukul 8, tapi... mendadak di jalan aku bertemu Hinata. Gadis itu terluka, dan bukankah jahat jika aku membiarkannya begitu saja, sementara aku jelas-jelas tahu jika keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja." Ia menarik napas sejenak. "Aku mengantar Hinata pulang, lalu hujan. Oh, hujan sialan. Aku terjebak di rumah Hinata karena hujan hingga melupakan janjiku pada Ino."

"Astaga." Shikamaru menahan tawanya kali ini. Berpikir bahwa Kiba keterlaluan sekali, dan soal ingatannya , apa iya seburuk itu? "Berapa lama kau membuatnya menunggu."

"Dua jam."

"Yah... rekor Kiba." Alih-alih berkomentar sedih, ia malah bertepuk tangan.

"Akh... sial kau Shikamaru."

"Tenang, tenang. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek. Tapi... jelas saja Ino marah jika kau membuatnya menunggu selama itu. Kau benar-benar brengsek." Ia menghentikan tawanya.

"Oke... aku tahu. Jadi... aku minta pendapatmu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Ino mau memaafkanku?" Entah, meminta pendapat pada si Nara ini pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Mengingat Shikamaru biasanya lebih suka menertawakan masalahnya ketimbang membantu mencari pemecahannya.

"Mmm..." mengamati ekspresi Kiba yang tampak kalut, ia jadi iba. "Ino suka taman bunga. Ajak saja ke taman, atau beri dia buket bunga yang besar. Dia mungkin akan memaafkanmu."

Kiba mendecak, bunga? Oh, bercanda ya? "Kau pikir kami memiliki hubungan yang serius? Ayolah yang lebih masuk akal sedikit."

Shikamaru mulai mengembalikan gitar di tangannya pada Kiba, ia bahkan lupa memainkan alat musik tersebut. Terlalu mencermati curhatan dari si Inuzuka. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menerima saranku. Pikirkan saja sendiri." Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Berjalan menjauh dari si Inuzuka, entah akan pergi ke mana, Kiba terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan kawan dekatnya itu.

Akh... benar-benar tidak berguna, rasanya ingin sekali melempari Shikamaru dengan gitar kesayangannua itu. Akan sangat senang jika alat musik yang satu itu menimpuk Nara dengan telak. Tapi itu cuma bayangan, hingga si rambut hitam tersebut turun melewati tangga, gitar itu masih berada di pangkuannya.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Ino mati-matian menahan pening dan memutuskan untuk tetap pergi sekolah. Ia tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak di rumah, sementara pelajaran sekolahnya tertinggal jauh. Oh, itu megerikan.

Jangan kira, dengan datang ke sekolah di saat tubuh tak sedang baik-baik saja adalah pilihan tepat. Walau pun si gadis berusaha mengantisipasi dengan membawa beberapa obat, semuanya tak berjalan dengan baik. Kepalanya brdenyut tiap kali ia bergerak, itu sangat mengganggu. Terlebih lagi, pelajaran yang hari itu termasuk pelajaran berat sekelas fisika, matematika, kimia dan sejarah. Yang membuatnya ingin menimpuk dirinya sendiri dengan tumpukan bantal.

"Yamanaka, tahun berapa Antonio Vivaldi meninggal?"

A-apa? Kenapa guru cerewet itu tiba-tiba melontarkankan pertanyaan padanya? Tidak tahu ya jika kepalanya sejak tadi ingin meledak? Ia melirik Sakura yang malah tersenyum tipis sembari mengedikkan bahu.

"Tahun 1741, di Wina." Sai yang kali itu tengah duduk tepat di belakangnya bergumam, berpikir bahwa suaranya yang kelewat pelan tak akan terdengar sampai ke depan kelas.

Ino mengerjap, menoleh sedikit ke belakang, dan mendapati si pemilik suara tersenyum hingga matanya tampak begitu sipit, eh sejak kapan Sai pindah bangku ke situ?

"Yamanaka, kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak bekajar?" Bu Guru Anko menatapnya garang, oh ya Tuhan... apakah ini semacam ujian tanya jawab? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Dan lagi ia tak benar-benar mendengar penjelasan dari awal.

Gadis pirang itu makin panik, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Darah yang dipompa ke kepalanya terasa terlalu berlebihan hingga membuat kepalanya makin pening.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak bohong lho." Suara Sai lagi, hingga Sakura melotot ingin menoleh ke belakang karena begitu terganggu dengan suara berisik si Shimura muda.

"Tahun 1741, di Wina." Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang dengan diri sendiri, ia benar-benar melontarkan jawaban tersebut.

"Oke, bagus."

Oh, hei... otak Sai lumayan juga. Mampus jika ia tak mendapat bantuan sepele tersebut. Tapi terap saja, bantuan Sai tidak akan berarti banyak baginya jika dibandingkan banyaknya kesalahan yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya.

"Dia... membantumu? Mimpi apa dia?" Sakura berbisik, dan mmbuatnya ingin tertawa keras sekali, andai saja tak ada guru killer tersebut.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung dengan sesi tanya jawab yang begitu memusingkan kepala, Ino tak berhenti memikirkan bantuan Sai barusan. Kenapa juga anak itu harus membantunya?

.

.

Ino yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai beberapa kali berpegangan pada Sakura, berharap ia tak akan terkapar di jalanan seperti tempo hari lalu. Ya Tuhan, ini mengerikan. Kepalanya seolah berputar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maksudku, kita bisa menelfon ayahmu jika kau sakit dan butuh-"

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula ayah tidak ada di rumah." Bersama anak-anak yang lain, keduanya melewati gerbang dengan perasaan lega. Sebab, beban hari ini akan terlepas begitu saja. Mengingat tugas sekolah terkadang membuat otak serasa kesemutan.

"Ino."

Oke, itu bukan suara Sakura, bukan juga suara siswa dari sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Itu suara... si gadis menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Oh sial, Ino membatin. Cukup dengan otaknya yang dilumat pelajaran mengerikan tadi, ia tak ingin otaknya kembali dijejali dengan hal-hal yang menguras emosi. "Aku duluan Sakura."

"Eh?" Gadis Haruno itu agak terkejut ketika si sahabat mendadak melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Apa Ino akan baik-baik saja berjalan tanpa bantuan?

"Hei Ino!" Kiba berusaha mengejar, namun Ino tak mempedulikannya. Terus berjalan seolah tak ada siapapun yang terus saja berusaha mengejarnya, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah.

"Kalian ada masalah ya?" Entah sejak kapan Sakura mendadak berdiri di dekatnya yang mematung dan menatap punggung si gadis pirang yang semakin menjauh.

Lemas, Kiba mengangguk, melirik sekilas pada Sakura yang tampak antusias memandanginya.

"Ino tidak mau cerita padaku soal apapun. Apa sih masalahnya?" Ia tak berpikir bahwa ketidak datangan Ino pada janjian mereka untuk menonton film bersama adalah masalahnya.

"Sebenarnya... masalahnya sepele." Sepele? Oh yang benar saja. Jika ini terlalu sepele, Ino tak mungkin marah sebegini lama padanya. "Aku melupakan ajakannya untuk nonton film."

"Oh... jadi yang membuat kalian tidak datang, karena... kau lupa?" Sakura mulai melangkah ketika lawan bicaranya berjalan pelan meninggalkannya, seolah Kiba enggan menceritakan semuanya lebih lanjut. "Kau cukup minta maaf padanya."

"Aku sedang berusaha." Oh jangan lagi, ia malas mengungkit kejadian mengerikan itu. Seolah rasa bersalahnya terasa terlalu pekat jika terus diingat.

"Lakukan yang lain. Kau hanya berusaha menjelaskan, lakukan dengan tindakan."

Kiba mendadak berhenti dan menoleh pada si gadis. "Misalnya?"

"Membelikan sebuket bunga."

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, tak lagi tertarik. Ia kira tadinya akan mendapat solusi yang bagus, tidak tahunya saran yang diberikan sama saja dengan yang diusulkan Shikamaru. Dan ya Tuhan, apa-apaan itu, sebuket bunga? Yang benar saja. Lagipula Ino itu siapanya? Hanya teman biasa yang entah kenapa... entah kenapa... oh, kenapa menyakitkan sekali menyebutnya teman biasa. Seolah ada sebagian dari hatinya yang tidak terima.

"Dia suka mawar, krisan, tulip dan... mmm... sepertinya dia menyukai semua bunga." Gadis itu tertawa di akhir kalimatnya membuat Kiba makin kesal.

Kelihatannya ia salah telah menemui Ini hari ini. "Oke... terima kasih untuk semua usulnya. Aku harus pergi."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, semoga berhasil dengan rencanamu."

"Pasti." Setelah mengacungkan jempolnya, Kiba mulai berjalan lebih cepat. Dia akan pikirkan cara lain untuk meminta maaf pada Ino, tidak mencoba usul-usul dari Shikamaru ataupun Sakura yang terlihat mengerikan.

TBC

 **Makasih buat yg masih berminat untuk baca fic ini, tinggalkan review ya :)**


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Annoying Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto

.

.

Ketukan pintu di pagi buta membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu mau tak mau terjaga dari tidurnya. Dengan kantuk yang terasa begitu pekat, dia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan gerutuan yang seolah tak ada ujungnya. Ah ya, siapa yang suka diganggu ketika tengah terlelap dengan mimpi indah.

"Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja." Langkah Kiba sempoyongan, dan rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan tak sempat ia rapikan. Lagi pula, ini mungkin hanya Shikamaru yang lupa membeli deterjen atau ingin meminta minum. Dan tidak akan jadi masalah jika membiarkan penampilannya tetap seperti ini. Oh, ayolah... ini bukan acara penyambutan presiden, jadi ia tak perlu berdandan sedemikian rupa hanya untuk menbukakan pintu bagi seorang tamu.

Ketika pintu apartemennya sukses terbuka, sosok wanita yang berdiri penuh senyum di hadapannya membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Wanita itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan jaket coklat tebal dan syal merah hati. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia datang sepagi ini? "Ibu?".

"Ya." Nyonya Inuzuka melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen putranya, membiarkan Kiba tebengomg karena ulahnya. "Ibu jauh-jauh datang dari Osaka ke Tokyo, dan begitukah reaksimu?"

Pemuda itu mendecak, menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan berjalan mengikuti langkah sang ibu menuju dapur. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut. Lagi pula, ibu tidak bilang dulu jika akan datang."

Tsume mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dan daging segar dari dalam tas belanjaanya. Menatap putranya sekilas sebelum kembali terkekeh pelan. "Jam segini kau baru bangun? Ino pasti kecewa melihat pacarnya sebegini malasnya."

Kiba terbelalak. Pacar? Apa-apaan itu? Pacar? Oh, yang benar saja. Ibunya sudah membuat moodnya yang belum membaik malah jatuh lebih dalam lagi. "Jangan bercanda, bu." Dia memutar tubuh dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. "Itu membuatku sama sekali tak berminat."

Tawa sang ibu malah mengalun lebih keras, hingga Kiba keluar dari kamar mandi pun. Tatapan ibunya tak berhenti mengamatinya dengan jahil. Ya Tuhan... akan ada berapa orang lagi yang menganggap bahwa hubungannya dengan Yamanaka adalah hal yang serius, yang benar saja.

"Sebenarnya ibu mau kemana? Aku tidak yakin ibu datang ke Tokyo hanya untuk mengunjungiku. Benar-benar bukan dirimu." Inuzuka muda duduk pada salah satu kursi di ruang makan sembari menatap jam dinding yang kini telah menujuk pukul 5 lebih 15. Oh, sial. Harusnya ia masih memiliki waktu istirahat lebih lama lagi, dan kedatangan sang ibu telah merusak acara istirahat berharganya.

"Ya, benar." Wanita itu mulai mencuci sayuran yang dibawanya. Memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Ibu akan menghadiri acara pernikahan anak teman ibu. Tapi acaranya masih besok."

Lah? Kiba mengernyit, memperhatikan sang ibu yang kali ini tengah memotong daging. Jika acaranya masih besok, kenapa harus ke Tokyo sekarang? Namun, pertanyaan itu tak lantas ia ucapkan, takut kalau-kalau sang ibu akan tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Ibu hanya takut... terlambat." Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatnya bisa berubah sedrastis itu. Dari ibu yang cerewet menjadi sesosok ibu yang penuh perhatian. "Dan... ibu merindukan... gadismu itu." Dia mengdipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Kiba. Membuat pria itu mual mendadak.

"Apa?"

"Ajak dia makan disini nanti siang. Ibu akan membuatkan kalian banyak masakan."

"Tapi bu-"

"Ibu tidak menerima penolakan. Ajak dia, dia pasti mau ikut kemari. Tapi kau yang suka berbelit-belit." Ya Tuhan... cerewetnya mendadak kambuh, dan wajah suntuk itu, oh... jangan lagi. Ibunya mendadak menatapnya horor.

"Ibu... dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu nanti siang Ino akan sibuk atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya datang kemari jika dia harus mengikuti kegiatan di sekolahnya." Sejujurnya, bukan itu masalahnya. Kenyataan bahwa hubungannya dengan Ino tak dalam keadaam baik-baik saja, membuat semuanya tak semudah seperti yang dikatakan sang ibu.

"Yang jelas ajak dia. Ibu tidak peduli dia bersedia datang saat menjelang malam atau kapan." Wanita itu mulai berkata sedikit kasar, memunggungi putranya yang mulai tampak kesal.

"Ya, iya." Dengan suasana hati yang serasa meremukkan otak kecilnya, ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Entah apa yang akan dimasak sang ibu untuknya, ia tak peduli. Moodnya sedang buruk, dan ia tak ingin wanita itu menambah runyam segalanya.

"Oh... ini akan menjadi semakin sulit." Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat surai coklatnya yang kusut menjadi semakin berantakan.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan usai ini?" Sakura bertanya datar, sembari menapakkan kakinya pelan di samping Ino. Mengeratkan tas ranselnya yang menggantung berat pada pundaknya.

"Mungkin aku hanya akan mengerjakan PR matematika dan menunggu ayah pulang. Lalu kami akan makan malam bersama." Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, merasakan paru-parunya mengembang selama beberapa saat.

Haruno muda itu memicingkan mata. Rencana Ino terdengar... membosankan, ia tidak menyangka dalam beberapa hari ini sahabatnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang begitu monoton, tak banyak omong, dan... mmm sedikit errr... sensitif. "Apa kau tidak memiliki rencana kencan dengan... mmmm... Kiba?" Ia bertanya takut-takut.

Ino mengalihkan pandangan pada lawan bicaranya, mengekspresikan kebencian yang sangat kentara dari sorot matanya. "Bisa tidak kau tidak menyangkut pautkan namanya?"

Ia tersenyum bersalah. "Ya maaf. Tapi kenapa kau harus semarah ini jika hanya karena Kiba melupakan janjinya."

Yamanaka mulai naik pitam, ia sudah berusaha mati-matian melupakan kejadian itu. Namun, detik ini Sakura mengungkit segalanya, membuatnya makin muak dengan apapun yang tengah ia lihat. "Hanya karena melupakan janji? Oh, yang benar saja Sakura. Kau pasti juga akan marah jika harus menunggu seseorang, kehujanan, kedinginan sementara orang yang kau tunggu melupakan janjinya dan bahkan menemui mantan pacarnya. Bukankah itu keterlaluan." Matanya mulai tergenangi air, dan ia membuang muka karena tak ingin Sakura melihat air matanya.

"Oh, oke. Pelankan suaramu." Si surai merah jambu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Menatap takut-takut pada beberapa siswa yang berjalan ke arah gerbang bersamanya. Sepertinya mereka terganggu dengan teriakan Ino yang... bisa dibilang mengerikan.

Mereka benar-benar keluar gerbang sekarang, merasakan kaki-kaki mereka seolah dilepaskan dari penjara yang mengerikan.

Seseorang menarik tangannya, Ino kira itu hanya Sakura yang ingin menenangkannya atau hanya sekedar memegang tangannya. Tapi, melihat gadis di sampingnya malah melambai dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa, ia baru sadar jika ada orang lain di sana. Orang lain yang entah sejak kapan hadir di hadapannya dengan wajah kusut dan keinginan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Oke, oke... maaf. Aku mohon kali ini ikutlah denganku." Datar, tanpa senyuman. Kiba sendiri bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana, pasalnya tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti benar-benar tak memungkinkan.

"Untuk apa?" Ino bertanya kesal. Menyentakkan tangannya agar dilepaskan, namun genggaman Kiba terlampaui kuat.

"Aku mohon...tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Tapi ikutlah denganku sekarang." Melihat Yamanaka muda itu tak memperlakukannya dengan ramah membuatnya ingin menyerah saja, bilang pada sang ibu bahwa gadis itu benar-benar sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu. Namun, ia tak yakin ibunya akan membiarkannya tidur nyenyak jika ia pulang dengan tangan kosong tanpa membawa gadis ini.

"Kau mengulang-ulang kalimatmu tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Untuk apa aku harus ikut? Dan kau akan membawaku kemana?" Gejolak dihatinya tak mampu lagi ditutupi, apalagi ketika melihat Sakura telah menghilang dari penglihatannya. Bentakannya barusan menimbulkan perhatian dari beberapa siswa yang melintas di dekatnya, namun mereka tak ambil pusing dan tetap melangkah tak peduli.

Kiba mendecak, menghela napas frustasi. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit lega ketika Ino mau menanggapi kalimatnya, namun kenapa otaknya seolah tumpul untuk memunculkan kata-kata yang lebih baik. Semua kalimat seolah berputar-putar acak di dalam sana, membuatnya jengah. "Ke apartemenku, ibu ingin kau kesana."

Beberapa saat gadis itu mengernyit heran. Kiba bilang ibu? Ibunya datang ke Tokyo? Apa Kiba menghubunginya agar hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Oh ya Tuhan... kenapa pikirannya jadi ngelantur begini? Memang Kiba menganggapnya penting apa? Jelas-jelas pemuda itu masih mencintai mantan pacarnya, jadi mana mungkin dia tertarik pada gadis cerewet yang menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Ini bukan keinginanku sendiri. Kau harus datang, kau harus ikut bersamaku. Ini demi ibuku."

Kiba tampak sungguh-sungguh. Tak ada kebohongan disana, membuat Ino berusaha mencerna ajakan itu beberapa kali.

"Dia ingin kau ikut kami makan malam."

Ino bahkan tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri ketika tanpa sadar mulai mengikuti langkah Kiba. Pria itu menariknya pelan, dan membuatnya tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Kalau sudah menyangkut seseorang yang disebut ibu, ia merasa luluh. Ya... biar saja ia menyanggupi ajakan ini. Kalaupun Kiba berbohong, ia tak akan segan-segan menendang kepalanya, kalau bisa sampai hancur sekalian.

.

.

Ino tak mengerti mengenai acara makan malam ini. Apakah ini semacam acara ulang tahun? Atau sebuah acara perayaan kecil-kecilan. Tapi jika memang begitu, kenapa hanya ia yang diundang? Kenapa Shikamaru yang bahkan tetangga apartemen Kiba tak ada di sana?

"Aku sengaja memasak banyak untukmu, sayang." Tsume tersenyum melihat keterkejutan si gadis pirang. Menatap putranya dan gadis itu secara bergantian. Entah ia tak paham dengan sikap mereka, namun kali ini tampaknya keduanya tampak cukup canggung.

Apa-apaan itu? Sengaja memasak untuk Ino? Hei... kenapa ibunya seolah lebih mengistimewakan gadis itu dibanding dirinya? Ini menyebalkan. Dan Kiba hanya bisa merengut suntuk, sekaligus berharap ia tak menjadi seseorang yang diabaikan di acara makan malam yang seharusnya hanya ia lakukan dengan sang ibu.

"Bibi... kau baik sekali." Ino tersenyum, mengusahakan dengan keras supaya senyumnya tidak terlihat palsu.

"Panggil aku, ibu. Dan jangan sungkan, sayang. Karena kau akan menjadi menantu kesayanganku." Kebahagiaan wanita itu tampaknya terlalu besar, hingga tak menyadari perubahan raut Kiba dan Ino.

Pemuda itu bahkan nyaris memekik. Demi Tuhan, ia berharap sekali ibunya tak akan membuat hubungannya dengan Ino makin memburuk. Pasalnya Ino sedang berbaik hati padanya, ia takut jika gadis itu tiba-tiba marah dan menceramahi ibunya mengenai banyak hal. "I-ibu... jangan bicara seperti itu." Sulit sekali untuk melepaskan suara, seolah pita suaranya mendadak terpotong.

"Tidak perlu malu begitu, Kiba. Karena Ino pasti mau menikah denganmu. Iya kan sayang?"

Ino susah payah tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, bahkan ketika kalimat wanita itu nyaris membuatnya ingin lari ke seberang benua. Menikah dengan Kiba? Ugh... lupakan saja. Namun, entah kenapa melihat kebaikan hati si Nyonya Inuzuka membuatnya hampir menggumamkan kalimat 'ya'. Apa benar karena wanita itu, atau ia memang telah menyukai... oh abaikan itu. "Bi-maksudku i-ibu. Aku dan Kiba..."

"Itu masih lama bu, dan tolong jangan mengucapkan apapaun yang belum diketahui kepastiannya." Kiba tahu Ino tak memiliki jawaban apapun untuk diucapkan. Ia menebak gadis itu terlalu ragu untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Ya... ia tidak bisa membongkar rahasia mereka sekarang, karena itu akan merusak mood sang ibu.

Tsume tertawa pelan, suara tawanya mengalun lembut, hingga Ino pikir ia tengah mendengar suara dari alam lain. Wanita ini adalah ibu idaman, namun cara Kiba menganggap sang ibu sebagai wanita cerewet tukang ceramah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Baiklah, baiklah... mari kita lupakan percakapan barusan. Ku lihat wajah kalian sama-sama merona." Dia mulai mengambil nasi, dan tak lagi berusaha bercanda.

Diam-diam Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino yang tak henti-hentinya memandang sang ibu. Kenapa gadis itu? Apa yang coba Ino perhatikan dari ibunya? Pelan ia menghela napas. Ingin sekali mengatakan 'maaf' saat ini juga, tapi sepertinya ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Andai tidak ada sang ibu, mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dalam keadaan canggung yang memuakkan. Dan membiarkan waktu seolah tak ada gunanya lagi untuk dinikmati bersama.

.

.

Makan malam bersama keluarga Inuzuka telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Ino sempat membantu Tsume untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Dan kali ini ia baru saja pamit pulang. Buru-buru keluar dari apartemen tersebut ketika Tsume dengan kemauan keras menyuruh Kiba untuk mengantarkannya. Andai Kiba tak membuat moodnya buruk, mungkin ia akan mengiyakan dengan senang hati. Tapi kali ini lain, dan ia sedang tak ingin berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan pemuda itu.

Kakinya mulai menapak menuruni tangga, berharap bisa lebih cepat dari pada langkah Kiba. Namun, ketika ia baru saja sampai di depan bangunan apartemen ia mendadak bertemu Shikamaru.

Pria itu menatapnya ganjil, apalagi ketika mendapatinya malam-malam begini berkeliaran di sekitar tempat tinggalnya dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ino?"

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, mau tak mau ia tetap berhenti. Menatap si pemuda Nara sekilas sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan.

"Kau dari mana?" Pemuda itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Wajahnya mengguratkan sejuta tanda tanya, apalagi ekspresi Ino yang sangat tampak tak baik-baik saja.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu." Ino tak suka diinterogasi, dan suasana hatinya yang buruk menambah sebal segalanya.

Nara muda itu memutar bola matanya, ini bukan Ino yang ia kenal, seolah gadis itu telah berevolusi menjadi makhluk lain yang cuek dan menyebalkan. "Tentu saja kencan, memang kau yang mendadak jomblo karena pacarmu kedapatan selingkuh?"

Ino tak bergeming, melotot kesal ke arah lawan bicaranya. Ia tak main-main soal sakit hatinya kali ini. Dan berharap sekali bisa menonjok pemuda itu sampai terjengkang ke belakang.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir tipis Shikamaru, agaknya ia ingin mencairkan suasana. Awalnya ia pikir Ino akan tertawa dan membalas candaannya, tapi dugaannya salah besar. "Oke... aku bercanda, tidak perlu marah begitu. Kau membuatku takut."

Sejujurnya Ino ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, mengabaikan Shikamaru yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan. Tapi... tidak tahu kenapa kakinya tetap menapak di tempat dan tak berpindah kemana pun.

Suasana canggung seperti ini tak pernah terjadi dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka yang telah terjalin bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan kali ini sangat-sangat aneh ketika untuk pertama kalinya hal semacam ini meracuni hubungan mereka. "Hei.. aku-"

"Shika..." tatapan Ino mendadak melembut.

"Ya?" Ia bingung, sebab perubahan sikap Ino ternyata lebih ekstrim dari perubahan cuaca akhir-akhir ini.

Tak peduli dengan banyaknya orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Atau suara kendaraan yang menderu mengganggu. Ia menganggap hanya ada dirinya dan Shikanaru di tempat itu. "Jika hari itu aku tak menyanggupi permintaanmu untuk menghiburnya, apakah semuanya akan tetap sama seperti ini?"

Shikamaru diam, setengah tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah gadis itu tanyakan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tengah menimpa Ino, dan ia mendadak merasa bersalah. "Entahlah." Ada sesuatu yang menyeruak dalam pikirannya, dan ia mulai paham. "Ku rasa tidak. Dan kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari pengaruh si Shimura itu." Seolah mengatakan nama 'Sai' sesulit menjabarkan rumus kalkulus yang rumit.

Kiba hadir dalam hidupnya tanpa ia rencanakan. Dan hubungan awal mereka yang hanya sebuah candaan pada akhirnya mulai memabawa karma untuknya. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda Inuzuka itu memenuhi tiap jengkal pikirannya tanpa memberi sisa pada siapapun, bahkan Sai sekalipun. Dan... ya, Kiba membuat bayang-bayang Sai yang semula setinggi tiang listrik perlahan hilang.

Mereka tak mengetahui jika seseorang tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dan mencoba mengartikan apa yang mungkin dibicarakan dua orang itu.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Ino menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik secara tak sabar untuk bisa menghadap tepat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Kiba berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Tampak santai dengan tatapan datar. Tak peduli bahwa tatapan si gadis seolah bisa menembus tulang rusuknya. "Ibuku yang menyuruhku, dan aku tak bisa mrngingkarinya."

Jalanan di sekitar mereka benar-benar tampak sepi. Entah pukul berapa sekarang, dan tidak bagus bagi seorang gadis keluyuran sendirian di jalanan srperti ini. Bagaimana jika Ino diculik? Atau... oh hei...memang siapa yang mau menculik gadis cerewet dan judes seperti si Yamanaka ini?

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sejujurnya ia nyaris tak mampu menatap iris karamel milik Kiba. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit, dan seolah bayangan Hianta tercetak jelas dalam kubangan mata si pemuda. Benar-benar memuakkan.

"Aku tidak bilang jika kau tak bisa pulang sendiri. Aku cuma menjalankan perintah ibuku, dan dia bilang ini mutlak." Itu benar, ia tak berusaha menyangkal. Namun, ada sebagian sisi hatinya yang begitu mengkahawatirkan gadis itu. Maka, ia tidak akan merasa lega jika belum memastikan Ino sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Ada helaan napas sebal yang berasal dari Yamakana muda. Rambutnya yang tergerai bergoyang pelan karena tertiup angin malam. Meski udara terasa cukup dingin, namun Ino entah bagaimana merasa tubuhnya seolah mendidih karena amarah. "Jika itu adalah kemauan ibumu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke rumah temanmu atau kemanalah, lalu berpura-pura jika kau telah mengantarkanku sampai rumah?"

Kiba semakin mendekat ke arah si pirang, tak peduli jika gadis itu enggan sekali dekat-dekat dengannya. "Sejak kapan membohongi orang tua itu baik? Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahi amanat ibuku."

Oke, Ino menyerah. Dan membiarkan Kiba berjalan di sampingnya. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak masalah juga membiarkan pria itu menemaninya pulang. Sebab, jalanan yang ia lewati kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap aman. Beberapa orang pernah mengalami kejadian tak mrnyenangkan seperti dirampok, diculik, dan dibunuh secara sadis. Ia tak ingin mengalami nasib buruk seperti mereka.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf." Kiba cuma menduga jika saat ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk mengungkapkan segala unek-unek yang yang bertumpuk dalam hatinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Ino tetap diam, melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Tampak berat sekali, seolah seseorang baru saja mempekerjakannya untuk menjadi seorang tukang antar pizza. Oke, itu berlebihan. Dan Ino juga merasa dirinya tidak sebegitu menyedihkannya.

"Oke, aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak ingin memaafkanku. Tidak masalah." Pemuda itu mulai bersiul pelan, tetap berjalan di samping si gadis. Bahkan ketika gadis itu tak peduli padanya.

TBC

 **Tinggalkan review ya :)**


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Annoying Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Ino lagi-lagi tak mengerti ketika mendapati Kiba telah berdiri di gerbang sekolah saat ia keluar dari sana. Dengan semangat yang entah datangnya dari mana, ia yang tengah berjalan dengan Sakura ditarik paksa untuk mengikutinya. Ino membutuhkan banyak alasan terhadap dirinya sendiri, ketika tubuhnya entah sadar atau tidak, tak berontak atas perlakuan si Inuzuka.

"Mau kemana lagi sekarang? Kau mau bilang jika ibumu menyuruhku datang ke apartemenmu lagi?" Ia akhirnya menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh di pemuda. Namun, tangannya tak juga terlepas.

"Tidak."

Kiba benar-benar menyebalkan. Setidaknya itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Ino saat ini. Kenapa selama beberapa hari ini pria itu seolah begitu termotivasi untuk berbaikan dengannya? Meski ia akui sendiri jika dirinya pun ingin segalanya kembali baik-baik saja. Tapi... egonya berkata lain, seolah harga dirinya akan runtuh jika semudah itu memaafkan perlakuan Inuzuka terhadapnya tempo hari lalu.

"Lalu kau akan membawaku kemana?" Ia memasang ekspresi kesal bukan main ketika Kiba menoleh ke arahnya, datar tanpa senyuman, namun ada sesuatu yang seperti tengah disembunyikan pria itu.

"Bioskop."

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah membentak seperti itu! Aku tidak tuli tahu." Ia mendecak kesal. Bagaimana mungkin niat baiknya hampir digagalkan oleh sikap menyebalkan si Yamanaka ini. Ia hanya ingin minta maaf, setidaknya berikan sedikit celah untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya itu. Lagipula kisah mengenai ia yang mendadak melupakan janjinya juga sudah lama sekali berlalu, kenapa Ino masih saja bertahan tak mau memaafkannya?

"Kenapa kau ingin mengajakku ke bioskop?" Kali ini masih dengan kekesalan yang menggantung sepanjang urat nadinya, ia sedikit memelankan suaranya. Berjalan pelan di dekat si pemuda.

"Shikamaru bilang jika film 'Woman Who Loves Lie' akan ditayangkan ulang." Ia ragu-ragu mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Takut jika mengungkit masalah itu akan membuat emosi Ino makin pecah.

Gadis itu diam beberapa saat. Menatap ke bawah, dimana kaki mereka yang terbungkus sepatu pantovel melangkah hati-hati di trotoar. "Shikamaru? Dari mana dia tahu?"

"Dari Temari, mereka akan menonton juga nanti."Namun, ia tak berharap bertemu mereka nantinya.

Kiba mendadak teringat latihan basket yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Bagaimana jika pelatihnya tahu dan memberikan hukuman padanya? Akan buruk jadinya. Tapi... kapan lagi ia bisa mengabulkan keinginan Ino untuk melihat film yang begitu digadang-gadangkan gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu. Ini saat yang bagus untuk meluluhkan Ino dan meminta maaf. Meski... entah akan berhasil atau tidak.

Segala bebannya seolah terangkat dengan begitu ringan ketika melihat gadis di sampingnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Senyum itu begitu manis, mengingatkannya dengan segelas es rasa coklat yang begitu ia sukai.

.

.

Bukannya tidak bahagia usai melihat film yang begitu membuatnya penasaran itu. Ino sangat bahagia, meski sikap aneh Shikamaru dan Temari benar-benar membuatnya muak. Mereka tidak sengaja duduk bersebelahan, dan terus mendengarkan lontaran-lontaran kalimat godaan yang membuatnya ingin mencekik keduanya, andai itu mungkin. Meski Kiba berusaha tak mempermasalahkan semua itu, ia tahu jika pemuda itu pun tak nyaman dengan kegiatan menonton mereka hari ini dikarenakan si pasangan gila ShikaTema itu.

"Ya... mungkin tidak berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan. Ku harap kau tak kecewa." Kata Kiba ketika mereka berdua tengah duduk di bus, membiarkan bus yang mereka tumpangi melaju pelan di jalanan malam Tokyo yang padat.

Dari nada suara Kiba, Ino beropini jika bukan hal seperti ini yang coba dia rencanakan. Rasa bersalah mendadak muncul ke permukaan hatinya. "Ini tidak buruk. Kurasa..."

Kiba menghela napas. "Jadi... sekarang kau mau memaafkanku?"

Pertanyaan yang tak disangka-sangka. Jika boleh jujur, Ino sudah tak lagi mempermasalahkan janji yang dilupakan itu. Lagi pula itu sudah lama berlalu, dan waktu seolah telah mengikis beberapa hal yang takperlu dikenang. "Menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tahu." Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap ke luar jendela kaca, di mana

bangunan megah berdiri tegak di kanan kiri jalan. "Kau membuatku nyaris tak bisa tidur tiap malam karena memikirkan kesalahan itu." Mungkin itu agak berlebihan, tapi ia rasa Ino perlu tahu sesuatu. Karena sumpah, menjadi seseorang yang dibenci gadis itu bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Barangkali jika tak pernah ada nama Yamanaka Ino yang mendadak masuk dalam hidupnya. Mengacaukan segalanya, termasuk mengacaukan hatinya, ia tak akan pernah merasa senewen seperti beberapa hari belakangan.

Apa... rasa bersalah Kiba seakut itu? Meski kelakuan Kiba yang membuatnya menunggu hingga berjam-jam tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Ia tetap saja merasa tak enak hati. Kodratnya sebagai wanita yang memiliki hati lembut benar-benar berperan saat ini. "Kau sebegitu terobsesinya untuk mendapat maaf dariku?"

"Oh ayolah Ino, aku tidak main-main." Ekspresi Kiba tak lagi datar. Seolah ingin memakan Ino dengan satu kedipan jika gadis itu masih meragukannya.

Sulit untuk mengatakan 'ya' meskipun hatinya ingin. Tapi... biarlah untuk saat ini Kiba tetap merasa bersalah seperti itu, ia akan menikmati saat-saat si pemuda tersiksa dengan penyesalannya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dibuat pusing dengan segala tingkah menyebalkan Ino Yamanaka membuat darahnya selalu mendidih, dan jika dibiarkan seperti itu, barangkali ia bisa terkena darah tinggi di usia muda. Kiba tak lagi bicara, hanya diam membisu. Tak ada gunanya ia merelakan latihan basketnya hanya untuk menonton film sialan itu. Tak ada gunanya ia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk hal membosankan yang sama sekali tak berguna. Harusnya dari awal ia tahu jika Ino tetaplah Ino, gadis yang suka sekali mempermainkannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ino tersenyum sedikit tak ikhlas, tapi itu masih lebih baik ketimbang melihat wajah suntuk gadis itu sepanjang waktu. "Lupakan sajalah kejadian waktu itu. Aku tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi."

Kiba kembali mengerling gadis di sampingnya. Tak mau bertanya lebih jauh atau sekedar menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai apakah ia telah dimaafkan atau belum. Jika gadis itu bilang begitu, sepertinya ia telah dimaafkan.

Ada satu hal yang baru saja disadari Ino, bahwa... kehadiran Kiba membuatnya... nyaman.

.

.

"Kalian sudah baikan rupanya."

Ino baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, tahu-tahu Sakura sudah duduk manis di meja belajarnya. Sejak kapan gadis itu ada di sana?

"Oh ya Tuhan, kau mengejutkanku Sakura." Ia nyaris melompat, terlalu kaget.

"Kau kencan sejak siang tadi? Dan membiarkan seragammu menjadi saksi bisu keromantisan kalian?" Tatapan jahilnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin Ino lempari dengan tas ranselnya.

Sudah cukup dengan segala hal konyol yang dilontarkan Shikamaru dan Temari tadi, ia tak ingin rasa muaknya kembali diaduk-aduk. Alih-alih merasa cukup mendebarkan tiap kali hubungannya dengan Kiba mulai diungkit-ungkit. "Sudahlah cukup. Jangan membuatku jengkel." Ia menutup pintu, dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Merebahkan diri di sana disertai helaan napas panjang, seolah lega telah melewati masa-masa sulit selama beberapa hari. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin tertawa jika telah menganggap hal yang menimpanya itu sebagai masalah.

"Aku bahkan berbohong pada ayahmu, jika kau pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Tenten untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi."

Ino mengernyit. "Oke, mmm... berbohong memang tidak baik. Tapi... kupikir kau... menyelamatkanku." Karena ia tak tahu ayahnya akan marah atau tidak ketika mengetahui bahwa keterlambatannya karena menonton film bersama Kiba. Meski yah... barangkali ayahnya tak akan marah jika pria yang mengajaknya pergi adalah si pemuda Inuzuka. "Omong-omong kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sekedar ingin bermain ke rumahmu. Apa ini salah?"

Baiklah, memang tidak. Tapi Sakura akan mengulur waktu istirahatnya, dan ia benci itu. Otaknya yang entah kenapa beberapa hari ini mulai kehilangan kewarasannya, kembali memunculkan nama Kiba di tiap kesempatan. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa ia merasa seolah Kiba spesial? Dan kenapa juga ia harus jatuh-oh apa? Tidak, tidak mungkin kan ia menyukai Kiba. Ya Tuhan...

"Kau kenapa?"

Ino bangkit perlahan duduk sembari menghadap tepat ke arah Sakura. Diam dengan berbagai kata acak yang melompat-lompat di otaknya, ingin dikeluarkan, namun begitu sulit. Ia begitu terbebani dengan segala perasaan aneh ini. Dan Sakura adalah tempat satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk berbagi kisah. Tapi... mengingat hadis Haruno itu juga menjadi bagian dari korban kebohongannya ia tak yakin ingin mengatakan ini.

"Kenapa diam saja Ino? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan kiba?" Sakura mendekatinya, jangan lupakan juga kerutan alisnya yang mengguratkan jutaan tanda tanya.

"Saku..." ragu, sumpah ragu sekali untuk berbicara jujur. Namun, ia tak bisa membiarkan kebohongan ini terus dipertahankan. Sudah saatnya untuk berkata jujur, lagi pula sudah cukup hubugannya dengan Kiba dibongkar. Tak ada yang perlu di pertahankan lagi. Urusan Kiba jika dia mau balikan dengan Hinata, dan ia akan mengurus urusannya sendiri, tanpa Sai tentunya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak marah." Ia menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana jika Sakura marah padanya dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya? "Kupikir... aku, aku jatuh cinta pada Kiba."

Sakura tak berekasi, seolah baru saja mendengar Ino mengatakan bahwa dia tadi makan roti. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak aneh. Jadi... ia mencoba mengoreksi bagian mana yang kiranya membuatnya marah. "Lah terus?"

Sakura harus tahu atau tidak? Oh, ia jadi bingung. Tapi... ia harus mengakhiri kebohongan ini agar semua orang tahu jika hubungannya dengan Kiba tidaklah serius, barangkali dengan cara seperti itu ia bisa bebas dari Kiba dan menjadi Ino yang dulu. Ino biasanya, yang tak pernah terlibat kisah apapun dengan Inuzuka Kiba. "Kau janji tidak akan marah kan?"

"Ya Tuhan Ino. Tolong jelaskan padaku, jangan berbelit-belit, itu membuatku pusing." Gadis Haruno itu berucap gemas, ingin sekali meremas makhluk di hadapannya hingga remuk menjadi debu.

"Aku dan Kiba sebenarnya... mmm kami... kami tidak pernah terlibat hubungan apapun. Kami hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih..." Ino mengerling takut-takut ke arah lawan bicaranya yang mulutnya kini mengayun terbuka. Ya... Sakura pasti terkejut, ia tak akan heran soal reaksi yang satu ini. "Tapi... kurasa... aku... aku mulai menyukainya. Kumohon jangan marah Saku... aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membuktikan pada Sai bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan pria lain lebih cepat dari yang bisa dia bayangkan."

Sakura masih bergeming, tak mengatakan apapun. Membuat Ino berasumsi jika Sakura benar-benar marah padanya. Oh, ini menakutkan sekali.

"Oke aku salah. Harusnya aku mengatakan padamu sejak lama. Tapi... aku tidak bisa, hati nuraniku selalu kalah dengan egoku." Ada genangan air di kubangan biru jernih matanya. "Dan sekarang aku menyukai Kiba, sementara pria itu masih saja mengejar mantannya." Air matanya benar-benar turun sekarang, berlinangan di kedua pipinya.

Reaksi Sakura masih sama. Sama sekali tak mengelurkan suara, bahkan jika itu hanya suara deheman atau kalimat lain yang bisa menggambarkan kekesalannya.

"Kau marah? Ya... kau pasti marah padaku." Ino merengut, membayangkan jika Sakura akan menceramahinya habis-habisan mengenai kelakuannya yang kelewat batas, sahabat tukang tipu atau olokan lainnya yang akan menghujamnya.

"Entahlah." Sejenak ia mengatur napas. "Aku bingung, harus marah atau tertawa."

Bola mata dengan iris biru itu bergulir, menatap tak percaya ketika reaksi si sahabat hanya begitu? Tak ada lontaran kalimat menyakitkan yang akan membuat penuh telinganya?

"Saku..."

"Kurasa... Kiba juga memiliki perasaan padamu." Ia memperhatikan ekspresi takut yang bercampur keraguan di mata Ino. Jika Ino dalam keadaan sekalut ini, mana bisa ia marah, bahkan jika pun ingin. "Aku punya rencana."

Tak terlintas sama sekali apa yang akan direncanakan si Sakura ini padanya. Hal bagus? Atau buruk?

.

.

Ino merasa aneh ketika dengan senang hati menuruti saran Sakura untuk mengajak Kiba bertemu di kafe. Sakura bilang ia harus tahu sejauh mana Kiba...um... tertarik padanya. Ia ragu, mungkinkah pemuda itu juga tertarik padanya? Bagaimana jika selama ini Kiba mengejarnya hanya untuk meminta maaf karena merasa begitu bersalah?

Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh membiarkan rasa pesimis hinggap sebelum kebenaran terungkap. Maka, dengan langkah pasti ia keluar rumah. Membaca pesan terakhir Kiba bahwa pria itu sudah tiba di kafe tempat janjian mereka.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum, ya... kalau pun si Inuzuka itu tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, setidaknya ia tahu dan tak perlu berharap lebih.

.

.

Kiba tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya ketika memasuki kafe yang disebut Ino dalam pesannya. Kenapa gadis itu menyuruhnya kesana? Mungkinkah Shimura Sai yang sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya yang lain juga ada di sana? Padahal ia berharap sekali Ino mengajaknya ke tempat itu karena um... karena gadis itu telah memaafkannya dan bisa menerimanya kembali.

Ketika ia berharap Ino telah sampai di sana, yang ia dapati malah sang mantan dengan pacarnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa ia menatap tepat ketika dua orang itu juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ini buruk.

"Hai Kiba." Naruto melambai.

Kiba mengernyit, ada apa dengan si pirang memuakkan itu? Menyapanya seolah tak pernah ada masalah diantara mereka. Oh lupakan, karena melihat Hinata yang juga tersenyum padanya membuatnya mendadak melupakan masalahnya. Tidak ada salahnya mendekati mereka, lagipula Ino pasti akan segera datang, dan itu adalah saat yang bagus untuk menunjukkan pada mereka jika Hinata tak lagi membuatnya tertarik.

"Sendirian?" Naruto bertanya ketika Inuzuka mulai duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku menunggu Ino." Kiba memberikan penekanan ketika mengucapkan nama 'Ino'. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan kening, ia tak begitu peduli.

"Ino? Gadis sekolah sebelah itu?" Ada sebersit senyum yang tercetak di bibir tipis si pirang. "Dia cantik, ya? Oh aku lupa, aku dan Hinata pernah melihat kalian berkencan. Bukan begitu Hinata?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk, sembari memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. "Jika dia datang, ajak dia bergabung dengan kami."

Kiba tak mengerti rencana apa yang coba dijalankan pasangan memuakkan di hadapannya ini. Oh man, jika boleh jujur ia lebih baik menjemput Ino ke rumahnya daripada terjebak di tempat ini bersama dua orang idiot ini. "Ya... entahlah, jika Ino merasa tidak nyaman, kurasa aku tidak bisa menyanggupi hal itu."

Uzumaki muda itu mendadak berdiri. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

Keduanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ini akan menjadi momen yang canggung.

.

.

Meski gelombang besar perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan kini memenuhi hatinya hingga sesak. Ino tetap saja berusaha tersenyum. Entah itu membuatnya seperti gadis tak jelas yang terlalu bahagia, ia tak peduli.

Ketika kakinya menapak di teras kafe, ia urung untuk membuka pintu kaca di hadapannya. Dari jarak yang tak bisa dianggap dekat ia melihat Kiba bersama Hinata tengah duduk berdua. Ya Tuhan... apa-apaan Kiba itu? Ia menyuruhmya datang ke tempat itu sendirian, kenapa dia malah mengajak Hinata? Apa mungkin pria itu ingin memamerkan jika ternyata dia telah berhasil membuat Hinata kembali padanya? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Kiba membuat hatinya patah. Baru saja ia berharap bahwa barangkali pria itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, namun kini terjawab sudah semuanya. Kiba tak meniliki perasaan apapun padanya. Yang kemarin dia lakukan pastilah hanya sekedar keinginan untuk meminta maaf. 'Oh ayolah Ino, sadarlah, pria itu cuma menganggapmu sebagai teman debat dan pacar palsu. Jadi... berhentikah berharap bermuluk-muluk.'

Tanpa sadar air matanya telah jatuh, rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari saat Sai meninggalkannya waktu itu. Kali ini ia tak main-main jika telah jatuh hati pada Inuzuka, tapi... sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Harusnya ia tak mendengarkan saran Sakura untuk mengajak Kiba bertemu di kafe. Harusnya ia mendengar kata hatinya untuk menyudahi semua kebohongan ini dan mengajak Kiba untuk tak lagi berhubungan apapun, bahkan teman sekali pun.

'Biip'

Sebuah pesan masuk. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa si pengirim itu pastilah Sakura, yang menanyakan perihal rencana tersebut. Namun ia malah sakit hati berkali-kali lipat ketika melihat nama Kiba tercetak jelas sebagai si pengirim.

'Hei... kau dimana? Lama sekali.'

Saat itu juga Ino nyaris membanting ponselnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kiba yang tengah kencan dengan gadis lain malah menanyainya begitu. Akh... dia lupa, bagaimana mungkin pria itu tahu perasaannya. Kiba pasti mengira dia tetaplah Ino yang dia kenal sejak awal, yang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Oh lupakan, lupakan soal rencana Sakura, lupakan soal hubungannya dengan Kiba, lupakan juga jika hari ini ia kembali patah hati karena pemuda itu.

Gadis itu membalikkan badan, dengan langkah cepat yang kelewat menguras emosi, dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Air matanya turun menyedihkan, dan sejujurnya cuma Kiba yang bisa membuatnya begini.

TBC

 **Terlalu berbelit-belit ya? Haha... tenang aja, ini udah hampir selesai kok.** **Oh ya, yg request untuk nambahin tokoh lagi, kayaknya ga bisa deh. Soalnya fic nya udah selesai aku tulis semua, tinggal edit sama up aja. maaf ya...** **makasih untuk para readers yg masih mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini, apalagi sampai ninggalin review, makasih banyak ya... :)**


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Annoying Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Kiba menggerutu tak jelas ketika melangkahkan kakinya yang lelah ke dalam apartemen. Ingin melempar apa saja yang ia temui. Napasnya tersengal kesal, dan ia beberapa kali menghela napas tak sabar. Ino benar-benar mengerjainya. Gadis itu membuatnya berjam-jam menunggu, dan membuat Naruto serta Hinata meragukan dirinya. Kali ini 5 jam, bukan hanya sekedar dua jam srperti yang dialami gadis itu. Jangan bilang bahwa Ino sengaja lupa untuk membalas dendam. Apalagi ketika panggilan serta puluhan pesannya yang tak mendapat balasan, membuatnya yakin seratus persen jika tengah dikerjai.

Dasar gadis sialan. Ia telah dibuat jatuh hati hingga sedemikian tak warasnya, namun dipermainkan dengan seenak jidat. Awas saja nanti, ia bisa membuat perhitungan yang lebih buruk.

.

.

Kiba bahkan mendapat teguran keras dari pelatih basketnya perihal kelakuannya tempo hari yang bolos latihan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan semua itu ia lakukan demi membuat Yamanaka Ino memaafkannya, tapi apa yang coba gadis itu lakukan padanya? Seolah kesalahannya waktu itu sudah kelewat batas. Meski ya... beruntung sekali pelatihnya masih memberikan kesempatan dan tak terburu-buru memberikannya hukuman.

Sore itu, ia kembali berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah tempat Ino biasa belajar. Namun yang ia dapati hanya Sakura yang berjalan bersama seorang pria berkulit pucat dan tatapan sedingin kutub selatan.

"Kiba?" Gadis itu mendekatinya, bahkan meski tatapan pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya tak suka dengan sapaannya. "Kau mencari Ino?"

Sebal sekali mendengar nama itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Tapi... omong-omong kenapa Ino tak bersama gadis itu? Kemana dia? Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah menebak kedatangannya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, ekspresi yang yang sulit ditebak oleh Kiba. Apalagi ketika ia melihat gadis itu berbicara sebentar dengan pemuda pucat di sampingnya, tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi si pucat itu menyilagkan tangan dan menatap Kiba dengan sorot mata tak suka.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."

Kiba mengernyit. Rasa herannya yang semula hanya sebatas biji sawi, kini bertambah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Dan sumpah, rasanya itu sangat-sangat mengganggu.

.

.

Yah... tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Memperhatikan gadis yang sejak beberapa hari lalu mengganggu pikirannya, tanpa berani mendekatinya langsung. Jujur saja menunggu diam-diam si pirang itu menyelesaikan tugasnya di perpustakaan benar-benar menjemukan. Apalagi tanpa ada kegiatan jelas yang dapat ia lakukan, dan lagi... ia juga belum sempat pulang sejak 5 jam lalu.

Kiba merasa benar-benar menjadi pengecut sekarang, ia duduk tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, dan tak berani mendekati gadis itu. Ya Tuhan... ini mengerikan, mana tahu ia jika perasaannya bisa berbalik 180 derajat seperti ini.

Jadi... ketika Ino telah meringkasi alat tulisnya, pemuda itu bersorak gembira dalam hati. Mungkin... ia akan mencoba mendekati si gadis setelah ini.

Tubuh Ino yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolah berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, kaki jenjangnya menapak lelah di lantai kusam tempat penuh buku tersebut. Baru setelah si Yamanaka telah melewati pintu keluar, Kiba berdiri, menyeret kaki lelahnya yang beberapa kali mengalami kesemutan.

Oh man, ini mengerikan. Ia benar-benar tak siap harus berhadapan dengan gadis itu lagi. Tapi segala emosi di hatinya bercampur menjadi satu, dan tak ingin menunggu besok untuk menuntaskan segala urusan yang membebani ini.

Hingga Ino menoleh ke belakang, mendapati si pemuda berdiri canggung di belakangnya.

Kiba agak terkejut, tak bisa mengatakan apapun, bahkan mrngucapkan nama gadis itu saja tak mampu. Dan... kecewa berat ketika Ino mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku berada di perpustakaan dan kau tidak menyadarinya." Kiba mulai berucap, berjalan di belakang Ino dan mulai bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Si gadis tetap saja seperti yang tadi, sangat-sangat tak ingin peduli.

Inuzuka Kiba tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Jantungnya rasanya melompat-lompat acak, memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan itu membuat tubuhnya seolah tak stabil. "Aku tahu kau pasti marah sekali padaku. Oke... tidak masalah. Tapi kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya." Ia menghela napas. Beruntungnya tak ada lalu lalang orang, hanya beberapa angkutan umum yang masih beroperasi pada jam seperti ini.

"Kemarin aku sampai di kafe dan bertemu dengan Hinata serta Naruto. Mereka mengajakku bergabung, kupikir itu tidak masalah. Selagi menunggumu dan berharap kau mau sekali lagi berpura-pura menjadi pacarku di hadapan mereka." Oh... bagus, ia sekarang lebih mirip orang gila yang mengoceh sendirian. Ia tak mau mengungkit ketidak hadiran Ino, karena ia telah mengetahui semua faktanya dari Sakura. Gadis itu kembali pulang karena mengira dirinya hanya bersama Hinata, tanpa Naruto. "Mungkin kau datang ketika Naruto pergi ke toilet, sehingga terlihat seolah aku yang tengah kencan dengan Hyuuga."

Kiba mendecak, mencoba tak ambil pusing soal dirinya yang diabaikan atau harga dirinya yang benar-benar dipertaruhkan di sini. Ia hanya tak ingin membiarkan rasa bersalah mengendap lebih dalam di hatinya.

"Baru-baru ini, aku menyadari sesuatu, kenapa kau harus ada di hari putusnya aku dan Hinata waktu itu. Pasti karena Tuhan ingin mempertemukanku denganmu." Yang ini mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi otaknya tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, seolah segala yang ia katakan tak benar-benar berdasar dari otak. "Meski jika boleh jujur aku benar-benar muak padamu waktu itu."

Ino masih tak bergeming, dia tetap saja berjalan tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang. Menganggap ia hanya berjalan sendirian, tak ada seorangpun di sana, mengabaikan Kiba yang terus bicara panjang lebar.

"Dan satu lagi." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hinata. Dia sudah memilih Naruto. Lagipula ada seseorang yang sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta."

Kali ini kalimat terakhir si pemuda membuatnya tertarik, ia agak mengerling ke belakang. Berharap Kiba akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sedikit harapan di hatinya kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Ada yang bilang jatuh cinta itu mudah. Kau bisa mencintai seseorang karena kebaikan hatinya, kecantikan wajahnya, keindahan tubuhnya, kepandaiannya." Dia berhenti sejenak, sepenuhnya menyadari jika si gadis kini memelankan langkahnya. "Tapi anehnya kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta dengan gadis cerewet tukang paksa. Yang... susah sekali untuk diluluhkan hatinya."

Tanpa sadar Ino benar-benar berhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kiba dengan ekspresi kesal seolah pemuda itu baru saja menyinggungnya. Oh apa tadi? Dia mencintai gadis cerewet tukang paksa? Itu pasti bukan dirinya. Ya... memang bukan, kenapa ia hampir percaya diri bahwa yang ditaksir Kiba adalah dirinya. 'Jangan gegabah menduga Ino, dia cuma mau pamer mengenai pacar barunya.' Batinnya berkecamuk, antara kesal, penasaran, muak dan rasa ingin melempar sepatunya ke wajah pria yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman. Senyuman?

"Dan sekarang gadis itu tengah... menatapku kesal. Oh ya, kenapa kau harus kesal?"

Ino mengernyitkan kening, bibirnya mengayun terbuka. Selagi mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda Inuzuka itu, ia membiarkan ekspresi herannya terpampang nyata.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku hanya lelah terus berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja sementara... sementara perasaan lain menunggu untuk dituntaskan." Kiba menghela napas. Ia agak kecewa dengan perubahan raut wajah gadis itu. Ia pikir, Ino kemarin meninggalkannya karena cemburu pada Hinata. Tapi... melihatnya yang seolah menganggapnya tak waras karena baru saja mengucapkan kemustahilan tersebut, membuatnya menyesal telah mengatakan hal ini.

"Ok-oke. A-aku minta maaf." Kiba mendadak merasa canggung. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh seperti ini, seolah ia baru melakukan kesalahan paling besar yang tak akan mendapat maaf oleh siapapun. Dan... oh... betapa memalukannya ini, menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yang bahkan selalu menganggapnya musuh. Ketika masih mendapati reaksi Ino yang kelewat terkejut, dan suasana tak nyaman semakin mengisi celah diantara keduanya. Kiba memaksakan dirinya terkekeh, bahkan meski hatinya berontak dengan keputusan tersebut. "Lupakan saja, jangan dianggap serius. Umpamakan saja aku tadi hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda katamu?" Ino merasa sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar dari bola matanya. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat ke arah kepala, membuatnya tak lagi bisa menahan luapan emosi yang begitu meletup-letup. "Tidak tahukah kau jika aku memikirkanmu setiap hari? Memikirkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan, apa yang mungkin kau makan, dan apakah kau masih menyukai mantanmu itu hingga melupakan janjimu padaku. Aku selalu tak memiliki kepercayaan diri jika membandingkan diriku denagn Hyuuga Hinata. Dia anggun, cantik, manis, memiliki mata yang luar biasa indah dan rambut lurus yang unik. Aku kalah jauh, aku hanya Yamanaka Ino yang cerewet dan suka mengganggu." Air matanya turun, sama sekali tak dapat ia kontrol.

Kiba terdiam, menyaksikan si pirang itu menghujaninya dengan kalimat-kalimat mengejutkan yang belum pernah mengusik pikirannya. Apakah ini maksudnya... Ino memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?

Tak banyak kata lagi yang mampu diucapkan. Kiba mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya, tak peduli jika tangisan Ino akan membuat seragamnya basah oleh air mata. Tak peduli, bahkan jika ada orang yang melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, bocah SMA yang saling memeluk di tempat umum, itu semua tidak terlihat lebih buruk ketimabng membiarkan Ino merasa kacau sendirian.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino..."

Dan Kiba tak perlu jawaban yang lebih jelas, karena ia tahu jika... Yamanaka Ino memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"Ya... aku tidak janji sih, bakal terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Tapi itu kan urusan nanti, yang jelas sekarang ini perasaanku benar-benar tulus."

Dalam tangisnya, Ino hampir tertawa. Kiba benar-benar bukan pria romantis. Tapi ia suka, ya... sangat-sangat suka.

Jadi... sekarang mereka sudah jadian? Eh?

END

 **Udah sih gitu aja. maaf kalau kurang gimana gitu, abisnya ini nulisnya ngebut banget. pengen segera tak tuntaskan. Dan, akhirnya jeng jeng jeng, ga jelas banget.**

 **oke makasih ya yg udah ngikutin fic ini sampai akhir, makasih udah meluangkan waktunya, dan terimakasih untuk review2 nya yg sangat2 membantu author dalam menyelesaikan fic ini.**

 **Love you para readers. Hehe...**

 **sampai jumpa di fic lainnya**


End file.
